La guerrière du district Onze
by Eveniss
Summary: Fragile, sensible et innocente, telle je dois paraître. Combative et tuant de sang-froid, je me révèlerai. Je m'appelle Even Anthlay, j'ai treize ans et je compte gagner les 67ème Hunger Games. Et je ferai couler tout le sang qu'il faudra pour rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau et pas dans une vulgaire boîte en bois. (Basé et inspiré de l'univers de Suzanne Collins)
1. Chapitre 1: Maman

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Depuis quelques mois, j'écris l'histoire de Even Anthlay. Et je me suis enfin décidée à la partager avec vous.**  
><strong>Pour créer ce personnage et lui faire vivre l'histoire que je voulais, j'ai dû supprimer deux personnages: Seeder et Annie Cresta. <strong>  
><strong>L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, celle qui a écrit cette fabuleuse trilogie.<strong>  
><strong>Bonne lecture à vous tous et puisse le sort vous être favorable!<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me faufile adroitement sous le grillage qui entoure le District Onze pour rejoindre mon frère aîné, Joshua, dans ce que nous appelons ''le Terrain'. C'est illégal, le grillage devrait même être électrifié mais il ne l'est que très rarement.<p>

Je marche entre les arbres et grimpe au-dessus d'un d'eux. Je sais qu'il y a des geais moqueurs ici donc je siffle quelques notes qui nous servent de signal à mon frère et geais les reprennent aussitôt et ma mélodie résonne dans toute la forêt. Lorsque je remarque mon frère qui s'avance vers mon arbre, je descends pour le rejoindre.  
>Il me tend mon arc à flèches et un carquois. La possession d'armes est aussi illégale, tout comme le braconnage. Mais il faut bien se nourrir dans ce district où l'on crève de faim. Je suis mon frère à travers le Terrain car même si je chasse et viens ici depuis quelques années, il le connaît bien mieux que moi du haut de ses seize ans. Joshua connaît par coeur les emplacements des points d'eaux, les cachettes pour nos armes ou encore les endroits où le gibier est plus abondant.<br>J'entends un bruit derrière moi, j'encoche une flèche et reste à l'affut. C'est là que je le vois : un renard qui ne m'a pas encore repérée. Je vise l'animal tout en respirant calmement et sans le moindre bruit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je lâche la corde et ma flèche arrive pile entre les deux yeux du renard. Mon frère vérifie que ma proie est morte en lui plantant un coup de couteau dans la gorge puis la balance sur son épaule.

-C'est vrai qu'avec l'illégalité du braconnage, c'est très discret de le ramener chez nous comme ça, dis-je à Joshua en encochant une nouvelle flèche pour tuer l'écureuil que je pouvais voir à une dizaine de mètres à peine.

Lorsque je visa l'écureuil et que ma flèche allait l'abattre, un hurlement le fit fuir.  
>Ce cri ne vient pas du bois. La peur s'empara de moi car je connais très bien ce cri. Je cache nos armes dans un buisson et mon frère lâche le renard. Nous courons jusqu'au grillage et nous faufilons en-dessous. Les cris continuent et se rapprochent, la panique me gagne peu à peu. Un attroupement a lieu sur la Place du district Onze. Les gens nous regardent Joshua et moi avec pitié lorsque nous nous faufilons à travers la foule.<br>J'entends des cris, des pleurs et des supplications.  
>Et lorsque j'arrive au premier rang, je n'ai à peine le temps de croiser le regard de la femme qu'on flagelle et de crier son nom qu'une balle vint se nicher dans sa tête.<p>

Maman.

Je suis abasourdie, dévastée, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me jette à ses pieds et ferme ses yeux bleus magnifiques qui maintenant, étaient dépourvus de la vie qui les animaient encore seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Je serre le corps inanimé de ma mère contre moi en sanglotant et je murmure si bas que personne ne peut m'entendre :

-Je te promets de te venger, maman. Je te le promets.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'a tuée. Je me tourne vers mon père, qui pleure avec ma sœur cadette dans ses bras. Un sentiment de haine à son égard s'empare de moi, et je sais qu'il ne me quittera pas de sitôt. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour ma maman ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à neuf ans, je n'avais plus de mère ?

Il ne reste plus qu'une partie de ma famille sur la place du District Onze : ma petite sœur Willow, mon frère et mon père que je haïs tellement. Ma grande sœur, Joyce, n'aura pas pu dire adieu à sa mère car elle est très loin à se battre dans l'arène des 63ème Hunger Games. Elle est peut-être même morte à l'heure qu'il est, même si elle m'a promis de revenir.

J'ai couru vers le Terrain aussi vite que j'ai pu en direction du buisson sous lequel je cache mes couteaux.  
>Je les ai lancsé un à un avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, libérant toute ma rage. Quand j'ai eu lancé le dernier, essoufflée, j'ai hurlé le plus fort possible. Je m'en fiche qu'on m'entende, qu'on me flagelle, qu'on me tue s'il le faut. J'ai rangé mes couteaux, me suis laissée glissée contre un arbre et j'ai pleuré pendant de longues heures. La nuit était tombée quand je me suis enfin décidée à rentrer à la maison.<p>

Je me mets en chemin vers la maison tout en faisant le point dans ma tête.  
>Je m'appelle Even Anthlay, j'ai neuf ans, je viens du district Onze, ma mère est morte et un jour, je la vengerai.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! <strong>

**A bientôt! **


	2. Chapitre 2: Espoir

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je me suis enfin décidée, après de nombreux hésitations, à vous poster la suite des aventures de Even! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir! Je suis ravie que vous vous posez des questions sur ma fiction! Effectivement, la famille de Even est assez compliquée... et cela ne va pas s'arranger au fur et à mesure des chapitres! **

**Je vous laisse retrouver mon personnage pour un très court chapitre! **

**Puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

* * *

><p>Je regarde Joyce à l'écran, il ne reste plus que trois tributs dans ses jeux. Elle, le garçon du Deux et Trish, la redoutable fille du Quatre. Un coup de canon retentit et la nuit tombe. L'hymne du Capitole retentit dans l'arène et le visage du garçon du Deux apparaît dans le ciel. L'espoir de la revoir un jour augmente peu à peu en moi. Cependant, Trish a tué de nombreux concurrents avec beaucoup de facilité alors que Joyce n'a même pas frôlé un seul tribut avec une arme.<p>

Un feu se déclenche dans l'arène. C'est le Grand Final. Joyce court vers la corne d'abondance en évitant les arbres qui tombent sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle grimpe dessus, Trish apparaît dans la forêt en feu. Elle essaye d'en sortir quand un grand arbre s'écroule sur elle. Elle hurle longuement alors que son corps brûle et est écrasé par le poids du chêne. Après de longues minutes qui me semblent interminables, le canon se fait entendre pour la dernière fois et Claudius Templesmith, le légendaire speaker des jeux, déclare :

-Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la gagnante des 63ème Hunger Games : Joyce Anthlay du district Onze !  
>Tout le monde crie de joue sur la Grand Place de mon district. Je cours vers Joshua qui me serre dans ses bras. Ma sœur a gagné. Elle va revenir en un seul morceau. Elle a tenu sa promesse. J'en suis sûre : l'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu! Le prochain, qui se déroule plusieurs années après celui-ci, sera plus long, je vous rassure!<strong>

**A bientôt! **


	3. Chapitre 3: La moisson

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui sont toujours appréciées!**

**Je souhaiterai remercier Peetniss qui répond à mes questions et relit et corrige mes chapitres! Merci beaucoup! Elle fait de magnifiques fictions (je suis fan de ''Peeta, Gale et moi'' pour ma part).**

**Je vous laisse retrouver mon personnage quatre ans après le précédent chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable! **

* * *

><p>J'encoche une flèche et je vise un écureuil. En plein entre les deux yeux, comme d'habitude.<br>J'attrape ma panoplie de couteaux sous un buisson et je vise plusieurs arbres pour me défouler car j'en ai bien besoin en ce jour spécial. Je ne rate jamais ma cible, ou du moins très rarement. Je cueille quelques fruits rouges puis monte dans un arbre pour les manger. J'entends les oiseaux qui chantent gaiement et je décide de fredonner quelques notes pour que les geais les reprennent. Ma mélodie résonne dans la forêt. Je reste là un moment à observer la nature et à me souvenir de toutes mes journées dans les bois avec mon frère. Nous nous battions gentiment, chassions, courrions, grimpions aux arbres. Grâce à tout cela, je suis devenue forte au lancer de couteau, je me débrouille bien au corps à corps, je cours et grimpe assez rapidement et j'excelle à l'arc à flèches, mon arme de prédilection. Je ne me vante pas, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il faut dire que depuis quatre ans, je viens quotidiennement dans les bois ce qui me donne un certain niveau. C'est mon seul moyen de tenir après tous les drames familiaux que j'ai vécu : la mort de ma mère, les jeux de ma sœur, l'absence d'un bon père.

Je mets mon butin du jour – deux pigeons, un chien sauvage et un lapin- sous un buisson car je n'en aurai aucune utilité. Ma famille n'a pas faim grâce à la victoire de ma sœur et je n'ai pas d'amis auquel offrir cette nourriture. Toutes ces épreuves dans mon passé m'ont rendue renfermée, je me suis isolée des autres à l'école. Mes amies m'ont abandonnée. Et tout est mieux ainsi. De toute façon, ces filles de mon âge sont tellement immatures. Les épreuves de la vie vous forgent, vous rendent plus fort, plus matures, vous donnent un but. Aucune de ces filles ne pourrait le comprendre, me comprendre.  
>Dès que je pousse la porte de notre maison du village des vainqueurs, Joyce arrive en courant vers moi et me prend par le bras.<p>

_-Dépêche-toi, Even. Tu ne dois pas être en retard.  
>-C'est vrai que c'est très important de ne pas être en retard au tirage au sort qui t'enverra mourir avec vingt-deux autres personnes très loin de chez toi, je dis.<em>

Joyce se force à rire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus angoissée que moi. Elle m'entraîne à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre où elle m'a préparée une jolie robe d'un bleu qui ressemble à l'océan -c'est ce que dit ma sœur car je n'ai jamais vu l'océan pour ma part- et des ballerines blanches.  
>J'enfile cette tenue et Joyce m'attache les cheveux en une longue tresse qui tombe sur mon dos.<br>Elle s'assied sur mon lit et me dit, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes :

_-Tu es magnifique, petite soeur._  
>Joyce me sourit. Son sourire s'efface peu à peu et après une profonde respiration, elle<p>

-Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?  
>J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.<br>_-J'aimerai que tu joues la victime, la petite fille fragile, si tu es choisie.  
><em>_-Pourquoi ?, je demande étonnée.  
><em>_-Fais-le et dévoile-toi seulement dans l'arène. Pas avant d'accord ? Comme ça ils ne se méfieront pas de toi à l'avance.  
><em>Je la serre dans mes bras et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
><em>-Je te le promets.<br>__-Mais tu ne seras pas prise, Even._

Elle dit cela pour s'en persuader, elle aussi. Comme tous les enfants du district, il y a des chances que je sois prise. Peu, mais il y en a. Je descends les escaliers, Joyce sur mes talons. Nous nous mettons en route vers la Grand place.  
>Le trajet se passe en silence et lorsque nous arrivons, Joyce me prend par les épaules et me dit :<p>

_-Tu vas te faire identifier, tu restes le temps de la Moisson puis tu reviens directement sans aller chasser. D'accord ?  
><em>Je fais signe que oui de la tête. Je ne serai pas choisie. Qu'un des deux papiers portant mon nom soit tiré au sort parmi des dizaines de milliers est impossible.

Une femme prélève mon sang d'un doigt puis je me dirige vers le rang des filles de treize ans. Joyce se dirige vers l'hôtel de ville pour son entrée sur la scène quand on la présentera en tant que la mentor des tributs du district Onze pour les 67ème Hunger Games.  
>Je cherche Joshua du regard dans la foule. Il est accompagné de Willow qui me fait un grand signe de la main. Mon père n'est pas avec eux. Il nous dit toujours que c'est trop dur pour lui. Il est vraiment pathétique.<p>

L'hôtesse arrive sur scène, je connais enfin son nom, elle se prénomme Suhi Kervin. Avec sa peau très pâle et l'ensemble de son maquillage et de ses vêtements coûteux de couleurs bleus, elle dénote énormément dans l'environnement pauvre de mon District.  
>Suhi s'avance vers le micro, tapote dessus pour vérifier qu'il fonctionne puis annonce :<p>

_-Bienvenue, Bienvenue, joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_  
>Elle nous annonce un petit film venu tout droit du Capitole. C'est est le même depuis toujours. Il rappelle l'histoire de la création des Hunger Games et la ''générosité'' du Capitole. Quelle bande d' hypocrites, vantards et menteurs ! Elle présente ensuite ma soeur comme mentor et le moment tant attendu par les habitants du Capitole et tant détesté par ceux des districts arrive.<p>

Suhi continue :

_-Il est temps de sélectionner le courageux jeune garçon et la courageuse jeune fille qui honoreront le district Onze lors des 67ème Hunger Games annuels._  
>Après un petit instant, elle dit :<br>_-Comme toujours, honneur aux dames !  
><em>Elle s'avance vers la boule de verres destinés au tribut femelle et en sort un papier. Elle retourne vers son micro, déplie soigneusement son papier :

_-Even Anthlay !_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue! J'espère que ce chapitre trois a été à la hauteur de vos espérances!<strong>  
><strong>Bisous!<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4: Adieux

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos gentilles reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer cette fan-fiction :)**

**Je souhaiterai toujours remercier Peetniss sans qui ce chapitre ne ressemblerait à rien je pense! Elle l'a corrigé, m'a conseillée encore et encore. Et nous en avons échanger des mp pour que ce chapitre existe! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à prendre tout un tas de décisions et grâce à elle, de nouvelles idées ont germées dans mon esprit! Merci énormément à toi Peetniss :) **

**Je vous laisse donc retrouver Even! **

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable!**

* * *

><p>Mon cœur rate un battement. Il n'y a plus un seul bruit sur la Grand Place du district Onze. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Ma sœur, mentor, se lève de son siège qui se trouve sur la scène. Je la fixe et elle soutient mon regard. Je vois qu'elle essaye d'être forte, pour moi, le reste de la famille et son honneur sûrement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et que je me réveillerai bientôt. Je me pince rapidement le bras. Tout est réel. Nous sommes à la moisson des Soixante-septième Hunger Games et le nom annoncé n'est pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'aurai espéré. C'est le mien. Il résonne dans ma tête comme pour aggraver encore mon horrible sort. Le sort ne m'est pas favorable. Il ne l'a jamais été et il ne le sera jamais. Il n'y avait que deux petits papiers à mon nom parmi plusieurs dizaines de milliers mais c'est bien moi qui suis choisie. Tout à coup, je commence à avoir chaud et mon cœur s'emballe : j'ai peur.<br>L'hôtesse m'appelle à nouveau :  
><em>-Even Anthlay ? Où te caches-tu ma belle ?<em>  
>Même si tout cela est horrible, j'aimerai m'avancer vers l'estrade d'un pas sûr, la tête haute. Je suis forte et j'aimerai avoir l'air sûr de moi même si je sais que je ne reviendrai pas.<br>Cependant, je dois tenir ma promesse : je dois paraître fragile. Pour elle.  
>J'entrouvre légèrement la bouche et je serre les poings. Je m'oblige à pleurer –même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, je déteste me donner en spectacle – en repensant à la mort de ma mère. A la balle qui s'est nichée au milieu de son front. A ses yeux sans vie. A son sang sur le sol. Les autres enfants s'écartent pour me laisser passer et je m'avance d'un pas timide vers l'estrade.<p>

Quelques cris désapprobateurs retentissent dans la foule. Je n'ai que treize ans, je suis trop jeune pour mourir et ils n'acceptent pas cela. Je ne comprends pas leur geste. Après tout, tous les tributs sont bien trop jeunes pour cela et leurs cris n'y changeront rien. Les Hunger Games sont ainsi et le resteront, quoi qu'ils fassent. Mais cette année, j'apprécie leur geste pour la première fois car cette année, il s'agit de moi. La deuxième tribut de la famille Anthlay dont le sort n'est décidément pas favorable.  
>Dès que j'ai grimpé les quelques marches, l'hôtesse s'approche de moi et me prend la main pour me guider vers le micro mais Joyce arrive et me prend sur le côté au grand désespoir de notre hôtesse qui ne sait pas si c'est réglementaire. Ma grande sœur s'écrie :<br>_-C'est ma petite sœur bordel !_  
>Suhi me regarde l'air triste. Je vois qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle se met donc à expliquer à l'assemblée à quel point c'est une joie pour elle d'être ici.<br>Joyce me serre dans ses bras et me glisse à l'oreille :  
><em>-Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre.<em>  
>Elle se détache de moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Joyce me donne un défi. Elle embrasse mon front puis va rejoindre le siège du mentor où elle se rassoit après avoir essuyé ses yeux remplis de larmes d'un revers de la manche. Je rejoins timidement l'hôtesse et baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures. Elle veut voir ce dont je suis capable ? Je vais lui en donner de la fragilité, de la tristesse et de l'émotion moi ! De quoi faire sortir les mouchoirs au Capitole<p>

L'hôtesse annonce l'identité du tribut masculin mais je n'y prête pas attention. De toute façon, tous les tributs se fichent des prénoms des autres. Pour chacun d'entre nous, les vingt-trois autres sont des cibles, qui qu'ils soient. Un jeune homme brun bien bâti sort de la rangée des garçons de seize ans et s'avance vers l'estrade d'un pas ferme, sûr de lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage. A mon grand bonheur, je ne le connais pas. Je ne veux pas tué quelqu'un que je connais, car oui, je devrai tuer. Mais le saurais-je ? Est-ce si facile que de tuer un simple animal ?  
>Suhi demande à l'assemblée :<br>_-Y'a-t-il des volontaires pour remplacer nos deux tributs ?_  
>Il n'y a plus un seul bruit sur la Grand place du district. Après tout, il faut vraiment être fou ou suicidaire pour se porter volontaire. L'hôtesse frappe dans ses mains puis annonce :<br>_-Les tributs qui représenteront donc le district Onze lors des Soixante-septième Hunger Games sont donc Even Anthlay et Blain Amill !_  
>Elle se met à applaudir et s'arrête lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle est la seule à le faire comme chaque année. Le maire entame la lecture obligatoire du traité de la Trahison. Chaque année, elle me semble interminable mais cette fois-ci où je me retrouve moi-même sur l'estrade, je préférerai qu'elle dure encore et encore pour profiter de la moindre minute de plus dans mon district. Mon temps est compté maintenant. Dans quelques jours, je serai peut-être même déjà morte. Je profite de la lecture pour observer le paysage. Jamais il ne m'a semblé si beau malgré la pauvreté de notre minable district. Pour la première fois, je vois les nombreux champs et vergers qui s'étendent à perte de vue tels qu'ils le sont vraiment : magnifiques, remplis de couleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. J'observe les gens autour de moi. Le maire avec sa barbe brune, dans son beau costume gris. Mes anciennes amies qui pour la première fois semblent désolées de mon sort. Le petit ami de ma sœur, Etzi, croise mon regard mais baisse immédiatement les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Nous sommes pourtant assez proches tous les deux, amis si je peux dire. Il venait parfois à la chasse avec Joshua et moi et grâce à nous, il se débrouille bien maintenant.<p>

Lorsque la lecture se termine, le maire me tire de ma rêverie et nous fait signe de nous serrer la main Blain et moi. Je tends la mienne au jeune homme. Il me fixe de ses yeux vairons – un bleu et un brun, c'est assez particulier – remplis d'un mélange de rage et d'amusement. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaye de faire paraître car il me semble distinguer de la peur et de la tristesse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et un petit rire moqueur, il me serre rapidement la main. Ce gars m'énerve déjà. A côté de lui, grand et bien bâti, moi la fillette du haut de mon mètre cinquante-cinq n'ait strictement aucune chance.  
>Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers l'assemblée et l'hymne de Panem retentit. Une fois qu'il est fini, un pacificateur m'attrape le bras pour m'emmener à l'hôtel de ville. C'est le moment de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. Je retire brusquement mon bras et me précipite vers ma sœur. Je la serre contre moi en m'obligeant à pleurer. Le pacificateur tente de me faire relâcher mon emprise mais je tiens bon. Joyce, embarrassée, me repousse gentiment. Un deuxième pacificateur vient prêter main forte à son collègue. Chacun m'empoigne par un bras et me fait relâcher ma sœur. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me mets à hurler alors qu'ils me trainent vers l'hôtel de ville. Un des deux plaque sa main sur ma bouche, j'ai une envie folle de le mordre mais je m'abstiens par peur des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Je me contente de crier encore plus fort et de me débattre comme une furie.<br>Finalement, un pacificateur me soulève dans ses bras et me pose sur ses épaules telle un vieux sac de patates. Je bouge dans tous les sens en criant le nom de ma sœur jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'hôtel de ville se referment derrière moi.  
>Le pacificateur ne me lâche pas pour autant. Suhi et Blain passent devant nous. Je demande avec une gentillesse feinte et un calme apparent au pacificateur :<br>_-Pourriez-vous me reposer si ça ne vous gêne pas ?_  
>Il continue d'avancer en me portant complètement indifférent. Exaspérée, je m'écrie en me tortillant comme un ver :<br>_-Bordel mais lâchez moi tout de suite !_  
>Il me repose sans aucune délicatesse et affiche un air exaspéré. Je lui dis alors :<br>_- Vous m'avez eu par surprise là, mais si ça avait été dans l'arène, ça aurait été bien différent !_  
>Je prends mon air le plus sadique en repensant à toutes les atrocités que j'ai déjà vécu. Pas très difficile comme tenu de mon passé, il me suffit de ne penser qu'à une image : maman.<br>Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillent et il a un mouvement de recul, on dirait que mes menaces ont eu leur petit effet. Après quelques secondes, il grogne, autoritaire :  
><em>-Suivez-moi pour dire adieu à vos proches.<em>  
>Je soupire alors qu'il passe devant moi. Voyant que je ne le suis pas, il m'interroge du regard.<br>J'adopte un air enfantin et prends une voix mielleuse pour lui dire :  
><em>-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir et je connais le chemin.<em>  
>Je le bouscule en passant à côté de lui. Il doit me prendre pour une psychopathe de passer ainsi d'un extrême à l'autre, tant mieux, c'est l'effet recherché, que personne n'arrive à me cerner. En le frôlant, je lui susurre.<br>_-Passez une bonne journée cher monsieur. A bientôt !_  
>La dernière fois que je suis venue dans cet hôtel de ville c'était pour dire au revoir à ma sœur avant ses jeux. Elle est revenue. Aurais-je cette chance ?<p>

La pièce est toute aussi luxueuse qu'avant malgré le fait que l'endroit se détériore légèrement au fil des années comme tout dans le district Onze. Les tapis moelleux autrefois, s'usent visiblement à présent. Le papier peint au mur est craquelé par endroit. Les rideaux s'effilochent peu à peu. Je décide de ne m'asseoir ni dans le canapé de velours ni dans un des fauteuils. Je m'installe finalement sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il ne reste plus personne sur la Grand place. Juste quelques familles qui discutent entre elles. Sûrement de la chance de leurs enfants pour cette année et du malheur des tributs choisis. De mon malheur en fait. Je reste assise là un petit moment jusqu'à ce que mon père, Joshua et Willow rentrent dans la pièce. Sans Joyce. Elle sera ma mentor, elle ne viendra donc pas aux adieux.  
>Ma petite sœur court immédiatement vers moi, mon cœur se serre en voyant ses yeux rougis. Elle pleure. Je caresse ses beaux et longs cheveux auburn un petit instant puis la prend par la main et me dirige vers le canapé. Willow s'installe à côté de moi. Je lui donne une petite tape sur le nez et lui dit en souriant :<br>_-Je t'interdis de pleurer._  
><em>-Je veux pas que tu partes, Even,<em> me répond–t-elle en séchant ses larmes avec ses mains.  
>Joshua s'agenouille près d'elle et lui dit :<br>_-Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, Even revient après._  
>Avec un grand sourire, Willow me demande :<br>_-C'est vrai ?_  
>Je fixe Joshua. Il répète :<br>_-N'est-ce pas Even ?_  
><em>-Oui, je vais revenir ne t'inquiète pas,<em> je réponds en m'efforçant de sourire.  
>Pleine d'espoir, Willow me demande :<br>_-Et quand tu reviendras, on ira cueillir des fleurs dans le Terrain ? Et on fera des bouquets, des colliers et des couronnes avec ? On le fera ?_  
>Elle est tellement mignonne. Je regarde ses grands yeux noisettes qui pétillent, ses joues roses, ses si jolis cheveux. Les larmes me montent sans que je me force alors que je réalise que c'est la dernière fois que je vois ma petite sœur. Que plus jamais je ne verrai son sourire avec ses quelques dents de laits tombées. Je ne saurai pas gagner ces horribles jeux. D'une voix tremblotante, je lui réponds :<br>_-Bien sûr, nous ferons tout cela Willow._  
><em>-Tu me le promets ?<em> me demande-t-elle encore pleine d'espoir.  
><em>-Oui, je te le promets.<em>  
>Toute joyeuse, elle se met à jouer avec mes cheveux. Elle ne sait pas ce que je risque, elle est trop jeune pour comprendre. Joshua me met la main sur l'épaule et me murmure :<br>_-C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec les pacificateurs tout à l'heure ?_  
><em>-Une stratégie de Joyce,<em> je lui réponds sur le même ton.  
><em>-Tu es très bonne comédienne petite sœur,<em> me glisse-t-il.  
><em>-Je crois en toi,<em> me dit mon père avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaude larmes.  
>Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'est pas soucié de notre famille pendant quatre ans et voilà qu'il pleure mon triste sort ? Pathétique, il n'y a que ce mot qui me vient à l'esprit.<br>Joshua me sourit et me dit :  
><em>-Ce n'est qu'une grande partie de chasse.<em>  
><em>-Dans le Terrain, le gibier ne cherche pas à me tuer,<em> je réponds en riant.  
><em>-Tu seras plus forte et plus rapide qu'eux. Je crois en toi … Nous croyons tous en toi.<em>  
>Je serre mon grand frère et ma petite sœur dans mes bras le plus fort possible. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je le ferai, je veux profiter des derniers instants qui me restent avec eux.<br>Mon père reste sur le côté, assis dans le fauteuil d'en face. Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir, il le sait. Je suis peut être injuste envers lui mais je ne peux pas tout effacer comme cela.

La porte s'ouvre sur un pacificateur.  
>Mon frère soupire, s'efforce de me sourire et lâche, résigné :<br>_-Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse…_  
><em>-Le sort m'être favorable,<em> je continue en le serrant une dernière fois.  
>Willow m'embrasse le front une dernière fois également, puis se lève et prend la main de papa. Joshua jette un coup d'œil à notre petite sœur puis me chuchote à l'oreille :<br>-_Tu lui as promis de faire cela avec elle. Tu lui as donc promis de revenir. Les promesses se tiennent, ne l'oublie pas soeurette._  
>Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la porte. Willow m'adresse un dernier signe de la main, mon père un dernier regard désolé et Joshua, une dernière parole :<br>-_Bonne chasse !_  
>Et avant que le pacificateur claque la porte, j'entends mon frère siffler les quelques notes qui nous servaient de signal dans les bois. Je souris alors que tous les souvenirs de nos journées de chasse dans les bois me reviennent en tête. Et là, je siffle ces quelques notes qui représentent tant pour moi. Je me rends compte que je ne veux pas ne plus jamais avertir mon frère de ma présence dans les bois, que je ne veux pas que ces journées de chasse avec lui soient les dernières, que je ne veux pas ne plus jamais entendre ces quelques notes. Je ne sais pas si je saurais gagner. Il n'y a probablement aucune chance. Mais pour lui, pour elle, pour eux : je vais essayer. Et pour cela, je suis prête à faire couler tout le sang qu'il faudra.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!<strong>

**A bientôt, je l'espère! :)**

Eveniss


	5. Chapitre 5: Les apparences

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je reviens après un petit moment d'absence avec ce chapitre 5, plus long que les précédents! **

**Je remercie encore Peetniss, qui est une bêta extra, ainsi que Aidan-D pour son aide précieuse!**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui font plaisir :) **

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nous montons dans la voiture, seulement accompagnés de notre hôtesse. Mon cœur ne cesse de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? J'aimerais parler à ma sœur mais elle nous rejoindra dans le train. Le trajet se passe en silence, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne sais même pas de quoi nous pourrions parler : cela me semblerait immoral de discuter maintenant. De toute façon, je n'ai absolument rien à leur dire !<p>

Une fois à la gare et sortis de la voiture, nous sommes entourés par les photographes et les caméramans. Nous devons patienter quelques minutes devant le train afin qu'ils nous filment. Mes yeux sont rougis, ma mine déconfite et les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues. Je déteste ce rôle. Je préfèrerai me montrer la tête haute avec pourquoi pas, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Je déteste me sentir comme le gamine de treize ans que je suis censée être, chétive, docile et surtout, apeurée. Ce n'est pas moi et ce rôle me pèse déjà sur les épaules. J'imagine Joyce me dire que ce n'est pas suffisant _d'avoir_ seulement pleuré. Qu'il faut que j'en fasse plus, que je pleure à chaudes larmes devant eux, que je paraisse encore plus fragile, faible et terrorisée. Je me force encore à penser à ma mère. Une boule me vient au ventre. Je déteste y penser. Cela me fait souffrir. Son sang sur mes mains, le visage du pacificateur, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte… Ces minutes me semblent durer des heures et quand Suhi nous fait entrer dans le train Blain et moi je soupire de soulagement. Je ne suis plus obligée de pleurer. Cependant il est là : l'autre tribut. Mieux vaut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute à lui aussi. Pour donner le change, j'enfouis mon visage dans un mouchoir en espérant que ce soupir passe pour un sanglot que je tentais de maîtriser.

Le train démarre presque aussitôt que les portes se soient fermées. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi luxueux que l'intérieur de ce transport. La décoration m'éblouit, les moindres détails me fascinent. Mais en moi, la rage gronde. A part les tribus, personne au District  
>Onze n'a déjà vu un tel luxe. Pour le voir, il faut partir dans ces jeux sanguinaires. Ce luxe est impossible dans mon District où tout le monde meurt de faim. Toutes les récoltes sont amenées au Capitole. Pour se nourrir, il faut acheter ou frauder tout comme moi - avant dû moins-.<br>Avant que Joyce ne parte aux jeux, mon frère et moi chassions et récoltions des plantes comestibles. Mes parents partaient aux champs pour gagner quelques pièces. Joshua et ma sœur prenaient des tesserae. Nous nous nourrissions comme nous le pouvions et du mieux que nous pouvions.  
>Mais nous n'avons plus de problèmes depuis la victoire de Joyce.<br>Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter cette époque où nous étions encore tous ensemble. Ma mère, mon père, mon frère, mes sœurs et moi. Nous étions toujours soudés. De nombreux souvenirs joyeux me reviennent en tête. Un jour, mon père et moi avions passés la nuit cachés dans un champ. Ce sentiment d'illégalité était très excitant. Nous riions doucement, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruits, camouflés par les blés dorés autour de nous.  
>Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cela : à l'époque où il était encore un père joyeux et aimant. Maintenant, il passe son temps à trainé on ne sait où dans le district – le plus souvent dans les bars-, à cuver ou à pleurer en tenant une photo de ma mère dans sa main. Il ne s'en est jamais remis et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en remettra un jour. Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit et observe plus en détails le train.<p>

Tout ce luxe est écœurant. Chaque tribut possède un compartiment personnel avec une chambre, un dressing et une salle de bain individuelle. Dire qu'avant, chez moi, nous devions nous laver dans une bassine d'eau froide ou bouillie en hiver !  
>Dans ma chambre, j'ouvre les tiroirs qui sont déjà remplis de beaux habits. Je prends l'initiative de me doucher.<br>Une fois apprêtée, je me rends dans la salle à manger, Blain sur mes talons. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné une deuxième ombre.

Suhi et Joyce sont déjà à table. Je m'installe devant ma sœur avec Blain a côté de moi. Le repas est déjà servi. Il comporte une multitude de plats et je n'ai jamais aussi bien manger de ma vie. Une soupe de tomates, une salade composées de divers légumes tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres, une côte de porc avec des pommes de terre, toutes sortes de fruits et de fromages ainsi qu'un délicieux tiramisu. Suhi est la seule à parler de tout le repas, elle nous parle d'anciens tributs et de toutes les ''horreurs'' qu'elle a vues en quinze ans de services dans notre district. Elle en deviendrait vite soûlante. Comme si ma sœur lisait dans mes pensées, Joyce arrive enfin à en placer une. Je la remercierai à vie d'avoir déclarée en tapant dans ses mains au moment où notre hôtesse allait nous parler de tous les tissus utilisés dans sa robe – qui possède tellement de détails et de matières différentes que je pense que cette discussion aurait durée des heures et des heures-:

-Bon, il est l'heure d'aller voir les moissons des autres tributs !

Blain et moi la suivons jusqu'à un autre compartiment.  
>Les moissons défilent avec les noms de noms adversaires qui sont annoncés, il y a trois volontaires cette année. La fille du Un, le garçon du Deux et un maigrichon de quatorze ans, Fisher, dans le district Quatre.<br>Puis vint ma Moisson. On annonce mon nom. Je me débats quand le pacificateur veut me faire lâcher ma sœur. Je joue merveilleusement bien. Il est presque impossible que certains se doutent de ma stratégie. J'adresse un regard à Joyce. Un sourire en coin est fixé sur son visage. J'y décèle un mélange de fierté, de confiance et de sadisme. Un sourire sûrement caractéristique des mentors mais que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi sourit-elle en me voyant sur l'estrade ? Je serai une tribut. Je vais _crever_. Je ne la comprends décidément plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir près de moi une Joyce différente que ma sœur. J'ai face à moi ma mentor, tout simplement, cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet.

Blain s'étend en tendant ses bras en arrière et déclare :

-Je dois juste me méfier du District Un et Deux.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il sourit. Oui, Blain Amill ne doit pas me craindre car il pourrait me tuer rien qu'avec le petit doigt, j'en suis certaine.

-Si tu penses déjà cela, il est certain que tu mourras, répond ma sœur d'un ton cinglant sans même le regarder.

Elle se lève, passe à côté du divan, donne une légère tape sur l'épaule de Blain et lui dit :

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, tu sais.

L'autre tribut rit. Il ne fait pas attention au regard soutenu que m'adresse Joyce accompagné d'un réel sourire. Je constate que les liens du sang restent. Notre complicité est toujours là malgré son rôle de mentor. C'est vraiment étrange cette façon qu'elle a d'être mentor et à la fois ma sœur. Elle doit en avoir le tournis …  
>Je me lève en veillant à paraître délicate et me dirige doucement vers ma chambre. J'observe le paysage qui défile à vive allure à travers la fenêtre. Une idée me vint soudain et je me mets à fouiller dans chaque tiroir à la recherche de ce que j'aimerai trouver. Après quelques minutes de recherches sans succès, je cours dans le couloir et trouve un Muet – une de ces personnes à qui on a coupé la langue à cause d'une faute qu'ils ont commise et qui sont obligés de servir pour le Capitole - à qui je demande :<p>

-Pourriez-vous m'amener un cahier et un stylo dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît ?

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et s'en va. J'ai été trop polie avec, j'en suis consciente. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai le considérer comme un chien. C'est un humain, une personne comme une autre. La dure réalité me revient : dans quelques jours, je devrai tuer des personnes innocentes. Je frissonne puis décide de patienter dans le couloir. Blain passe devant moi pour rejoindre sa chambre, se penche vers moi et me glisse dans l'oreille, le plus naturellement du monde :  
>-Ta sœur se trompe : je vivrais et elle n'aura malheureusement pas la chance de te revoir.<br>Il s'éloigne de moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Je tente de paraître effrayée mais je suis sûre que mon regard trahi ma haine à son égard. Il ne m'intimide pas du tout même s'il pourrait facilement me battre dans un corps à corps. De toute façon, avant de se retrouver face à face, je l'aurai sûrement déjà tué en le visant avec une flèche ou un couteau. Il me sous-estime et j'adore ça. Je le laisse s'éloigner, le laissant savourant pleinement sa petite pique censée me faire froid dans le dos mais qui ne m'effraie nullement.

Quand le Muet arrive avec les objets désirés, je me rue dessus, le remercie et ferme la porte rapidement. Et je me mets à écrire ce qui se passe avant mes jeux. Mon dégoût envers le luxe du train, la nourriture délicieuse et ma haine envers ce cher Blain Amill. J'écris tout pour qu'un jour un membre de ma famille puisse connaître mes ressentis. Lorsque je finis d'écrire, je remarque qu'il fait nuit. J'enfile une chemise de nuit et m'installe dans ce lit aux draps de cotons soyeux et tellement doux et moelleux –comme à la maison en fait- et je m'endors rapidement.

Je vois un couteau contre ma gorge, du sang partout autour de moi, ma vision est trouble et j'entends des cris de geais moqueurs qui répète sans cesse les quelques notes que je chante pour avertir mon frère de ma présence dans les bois. J'entends aussi des hurlements d'enfants. Ma mort est horrible. Puis, on me jette dans un trou. Il fait noir mais je reste consciente alors que les insectes dévorent petit à petit mon corps.

Je me réveille en transe. J'allume la lumière et je comprends que je viens de faire mon premier cauchemar sur mes jeux. Et si c'était une prémonition ? Que je rêve de ma fin future ? Je n'arrive à me rendormir qu'après deux longues heures à me retourner sans cesse dans mes draps.  
>On frappe quelques coups légers à ma porte. J'ouvre à grand peine les yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux. On frappe à nouveau. Des coups plus secs, rapides et impatients. C'est sûrement ma sœur. Généralement, elle me réveillait comme cela les matins d'école : elle frappait légèrement puis plus fort. Si je ne répondais pas, elle ouvrait la porte à la volée et m'hurlait de me lever et que si je n'étais pas prête dans les dix minutes, elle s'arrangerait pour que je n'aille pas chasser avec mon frère aujourd'hui. Cet argument fonctionnait toujours.<br>Mais ici, dans ce train avec mon hôtesse et Blain qui ignorent encore ma stratégie, elle ne peut se montrer si violente. Je m'étire doucement puis me lève péniblement de mon lit.  
>J'enfile un ensemble composé d'un t-shirt vert et d'un pantalon noir et je laisse mes boucles brunes tombées librement en cascade sur mes épaules. Je file vers la voiture-salon et trouve Blain, Joyce et Suhi assis à table, silencieux. L'ambiance promet d'être au rendez-vous …<p>

Je m'assieds près de Blain et on me sert un délicieux plateau repas. Je mange des œufs, du jambon, un plat de framboises sucrées, un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé ainsi que deux petits pains. Je trempe un pain dans du chocolat chaud sous le regard de Suhi qui surveille nos moindres faits et gestes à moi et Blain. Un peu de chocolat chaud me dégouline sur le menton et mon hôtesse déclare en soupirant :

-J'aurais du boulot avec toi, Even.

La colère bouillonne. Je me retiens de lui lancer un regard meurtrier dont moi seule ait le secret. J'inspire profondément, puis, à la place, je hausse les épaules et me contente de finir mon jus d'orange en faisant le plus de bruits possibles. J'espère que cela n'est pas contraire à ma stratégie mais je ne supporte pas que ces gens du Capitole se croient supérieurs.

-Joyce aussi aura du boulot pour lui apprendre à survivre, je parie qu'elle ne passera pas le bain de sang, ajoute Blain en pouffant.  
>Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je tente de garder mon calme. Je fixe Joyce. Elle a toujours son petit sourire en coin. Comme moi, elle pense à la surprise du jeune homme quand il me verra me battre. Elle sait aussi que je lutte contre ma colère, contre mes pulsions. Inspiré … Expiré …<p>

-Even ne survivra pas au bain de sang contre des tributs ou contre moi. Regardez-la… , ajoute-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Il m'attrape la joue et la pince comme le font les grand-mères à leurs petits-enfants.

-Blain, cela suffit, déclare ma sœur d'une voix calme.

Je serre les poings sous la table. Il m'énerve. Je dois garder mon calme. Je les ouvre et les ferme en essayant de maîtriser ma respiration. Cela commence à devenir difficile le _self-control_ ...

-Elle ne sait même pas se battre, elle est trop fragile …, continue-t-il sur le même ton arrogant. Elle devra se cacher comme toi, Joyce.

Sa dernière phrase fait déborder le vase. A peine l'a-t-il terminée que la main de Joyce atterri sur sa joue dans un claquement impressionnant et que mon couteau, lancé avec force et rapidité sans que personne ne le remarque, passe à quelques millimètres de son crâne pour se planter dans le mur derrière lui dans un bruit mât.  
>Shui pousse un petit cri qui ressemble au couinement d'un cochon d'inde.<br>Joyce le regarde, l'air sévère. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs. Je serre les dents, je serre les poings si forts que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume ce qui me fait souffrir. Je me retiens de lui bondir dessus. Blain semble impressionnée, effrayé et sous le choc. Une trace rouge vif commence à se dessiner sur sa joue et à prendre la forme d'une main. Il observe le couteau quelques instants puis tâte son crâne à la recherche d'une blessure ou d'un trou dans sa chevelure brune. Je ne suis pas fragile, maintenant il le sait. Son regard passe de moi à Joyce. Il se met à sourire et dit en se massant la joue :

-Ca y est, j'ai pigé votre manège les deux sœurs …

Je ne peux me contenir. Avec un ton moqueur et un petit sourire en coin, je lui réponds :

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Je me lève de table, attrape mon couteau et l'enfonce d'un coup sec dans la table entre les  
>deux doigts de Blain. A quelques millimètres près, son doigt était sectionné. Un deuxième couinement échappe à Suhi. Effrayée, elle murmure d'une voix tremblotante:<p>

-Il faudra remplacer cette table jeune fille !

Je ne prête pas attention aux commentaires de cette femme qui m'exaspère déjà. Je me penche près de l'oreille de Blain et lui susurre :

-Dans l'arène, je ne te raterais pas, sache le, car je ne loupe _jamais_ ma cible … On verra qui de nous deux se cachera de l'autre …

Sur ce, je me lève de table et me dirige, la tête haute et avec un grand sourire, vers ma chambre. 

* * *

><p><strong>Vous commencez à découvrir ma Even agressive :) <strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! <strong>

**A bientôt !**

**Eveniss**


	6. Chapitre 6: Violence

Je passe toute la matinée dans ma chambre, à observer le paysage, à rêvasser et à écrire l'épisode violent de ce matin où Blain a bien failli perdre un doigt et une partie de ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il est midi passée, on frappe plusieurs coups rapides à ma porte et la voix nasillarde de Suhi –qui m'énerve à un point inimaginable- m'annonce que le déjeuner est servi. Je sors de ma chambre. Blain est adossé contre un mur, un pied sur celui-ci. Je tente de passer à côté de lui mais il me bloque le passage.  
>-Laisse-moi passer, je dis posément.<br>Avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire en coin:  
>-Tu sais ce qu'il risque de t'arriver maintenant. Et l'incident de ce matin n'était rien comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire par la suite dans l'arène.<br>Il me plaque brutalement contre le mur. Le choc se répercute dans mon dos et un picotement envahi l'ensemble de mon corps. Les yeux de Blain lancent des éclairs, une veine bat la chamade sur son front. Malgré cela, je n'ai pas peur. Il me crache, essayant de m'intimider :  
>-Dans l'arène, je te promets de te tuer moi-même, miniature. Fais-moi confiance, ta mort sera horrible. Un vrai spectacle pour les gens du Capitole, mieux que n'importe lequel qu'ils ont eu ces soixante-sept dernières années.<br>Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'attire un peu vers lui puis me plaque à nouveau contre le mur plus fort et plus violement cette fois. Je serre les dents et fronce les sourcils une fraction de seconde. Résister. Je le fixe à nouveau en veillant à garder mon sourire narquois sur le visage. J'ai horriblement mal au dos mais je ne veux pas lui montrer ma faiblesse. Il ne m'atteint pas, je suis plus forte que cela, je peux résister à cette envie de lui sauter à la gorge.  
>-Cela te fait rire, miniature ? me demande-t-il d'un ton neutre.<br>-Honnêtement ? Oui ! Je lui réponds amusée.  
>Je laisse échapper un petit rire. La main de Blain se plaque violemment contre ma joue puis il place ses mains sur mon cou et le serre. C'est atroce, je serre les poings si forts que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume. Je dois rester forte pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'intimidera jamais. J'ai mal. Il pense peut-être qu'il est plus fort que moi, qu'il me tuera rapidement. Peut-être bien mais je refuse de me laisser faire. Je commence à manquer d'air et de force mais je dois agir.<p>

Maintenant.  
>Je plaque mes mains contre sa poitrine et je tente de le repousser le plus violemment possible. Je n'y arrive pas. Il ne fait qu'un pas en arrière sans me lâcher pour autant. Il me plaque à nouveau sur le mur avec plus de haine que les deux premières fois. Je ne peux réprimer une grimace de douleur. Il continue de serrer mon cou et j'ai l'impression de tourner de l'œil. Des tâches se mettent à danser devant moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma voix m'a quitté en même temps que l'air de mes poumons. Je suis faible, tout simplement. Une lâche. La panique menace de m'envahir. Que ferais-je dans l'arène si je n'arrive déjà pas à me défendre ici ? Blain rit. Je sens toute force me quitter. Je vais m'évanouir s'il ne me lâche pas maintenant.<p>

Les points deviennent des tâches qui obscurcissent de plus en plus ma vue. Je ne suis pas une lâche ou une faible, j'ai vécu des choses bien pires. Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, je pose la main dans ses cheveux et les tire le plus fort possible. Blain pousse un petit grognement et enlève ses mains de mon cou pour enlever la mienne de ses cheveux. Je prends appui sur le mur quelques instants le temps de reprendre mon souffle tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia par la même occasion afin de l'esquiver.

Inspire… expire…

Les tâches s'estompent, ce ne sont plus que de petites étoiles qui volètent devant moi.

Je dois lui montrer de quel bois je suis faite. Il tente de me frapper mais j'esquive son attaque : il est trop lent. Avec toute la force dont je suis capable**,** je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre, au niveau de l'estomac. Blain recule en arrière, se tenant le ventre et grimaçant. Il pousse un cri. Je l'attrape par les cheveux à nouveau, l'oblige à me regarder et lui dis d'une voix posée :  
>-Ce ne sera pas si facile que ça …<br>Je lâche mon emprise. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Au moment où j'allais lui en donner un nouveau bien placé, ma sœur déboule, furieuse. Elle court vers moi, m'attrape le bras et me hurle :  
>-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Il est interdit de se battre avant les jeux, t'as oublié ou quoi ?<br>Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adoptée. Naturellement, je baisse les yeux. C'est ma grande sœur. Une de seules qui sait comment me prendre. Elle se plante devant moi et me fixe avec un regard dur. Un regard dur derrière lequel je peux percevoir une lueur de fierté. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'adresser un sourire en coin à Blain qui lui, se tord de douleur au sol. Lorsqu'elle le voit ainsi, Joyce lui dit, d'une voix forte et autoritaire :  
>-Et toi, relève toi espèce de minable ! Tu viens de te prendre une branlée par une fille de treize ans, à ta place, j'arrêterais de geindre et je commencerais à me poser des questions ! Dans l'arène, ils seront dix fois pires qu'elle !<br>Elle fait une pause, me prend par le bras et ajoute :  
>- Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas ma sœur qui ne passera pas le bain de sang…<p>

Au déjeuner, Joyce a décidé que Blain devait s'asseoir à côté de Suhi et moi à côté d'elle.  
>Nous mangeons en silence. Quand elle ne fixe pas ma main posée sur mon couteau en cas d'envie meurtrière, Joyce fusille Blain du regard. Décidément, l'ambiance aux repas est vraiment exceptionnelle ici !<br>L'autre cher tribut et moi échangeons quelques piques :  
>–Tu as encore mal au cou après ton étranglement ? m'interroge Blain avec un sourire en coin, faussement inquiet.<br>Suhi arrête immédiatement de manger et sa fourchette lui échappe des mains. Elle la ramasse avec empressement avant d'aller s'en chercher une nouvelle, sûrement de peur qu'il y ait des bactéries –quel cirque ! Au district Onze, bactéries ou pas on mange, ou du moins quand on a quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent- . Joyce ne lui a donc rien dit. Sur le même air de défi, je lui réponds avec toute la nonchalance dont je suis capable :  
>- Tu fais très viril quand tu gémis de douleur tu sais …<br>Je reprends une bouchée de mon vol au vent puis après quelques secondes à le mastiquer l'air de rien, je continue :  
>-Dans l'arène, ça risque de t'attirer l'attention de nombreux sponsors féminins, je vais donc m'appliquer à ce qu'on t'entende souvent les pousser, ces si jolis gémissements de fillettes ! C'est à se demander qui de nous deux est la gonzesse ici ….<br>Blain se lève et tape ses deux mains sur la table. Un autre couinement –franchement, c'est à croire que le Capitole s'est amusé à croiser mon hôtesse avec ce rongeur tant la ressemblance à ce moment-là est frappante - échappe à Suhi. Ma main est serrée sur mon couteau.  
>-Miniature, ne te méprends pas trop sur tes capacités. Si je n'ai pas encore touché à ta soi-disant jolie petite gueule, c'est uniquement parce que je n'en ai pas le droit et que je n'ai pas envie que ma famille récolte les foudres du Capitole de ma faute. Mais ne crois pas que j'hésiterais une seconde à te faire ta fête une fois là-bas. Et ce n'est pas ta démonstration de tout à l'heure qui va me faire peur, je t'ai simplement sous-estimée, mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur !<br>Je plante rageusement mon couteau dans la table -ce qui fait sursauter les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce -, je me lève et fait face à Blain afin de lui cracher à la figure :  
>- Cache toi donc derrière cette stupide règle pour te rassurer si ça te chante ! Tu es plus faible que moi et ça t'énerve, c'est tout ! Tu peux dire merci à ta règle chérie, tu as une excuse toute trouvée à ta faiblesse !<br>-En attendant, ta stratégie minable, je l'ai découverte ! Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien et je te tuerais de mes mains dans cette foutue arène !  
>Sur ce, ma sœur se lève d'un bond, se dirige vers Blain, l'attrape au cou et le recule brusquement vers le mur. Elle lui crache :<br>-J'hésite à t'étrangler de mes propres mains mais je laisse ce privilège à ma soeur… A six ans, Even a appris à chasser. Elle le fait même quotidiennement depuis qu'ils ont tiré une balle dans la tête de notre mère quand Even avait huit ans. Elle sait utiliser un couteau, se bat merveilleusement bien au corps à corps et elle excelle au tir à l'arc. Son mental est d'acier et je sais qu'elle n'aura jamais peur de toi ou de personne. Crois-moi : à côté d'elle, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit tribut qui crèvera dès le bain de sang.  
>Elle le lâche quelques secondes le temps de prendre un couteau et d'apposer la pointe sur la poitrine de Blain et de la faire tourner dessus en mouvement circulaire délicatement. Elle continue, d'un ton sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'ai l'impression de découvrir la Joyce qui a remporté les Hunger Games, la tribut qui a vaincu ses congénères malgré tous les pronostics : celle qui s'est découverte une véritable motivation de survie face à une mort certaine :<br>- Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais ! Je la fermerais sur mes soi-disant capacités supérieures à Even et je la fermerais sur sa stratégie. Tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit avorton à côté d'elle ! Et si tu ouvres ta bouche sur sa stratégie, tu souffriras plus que ce qu'elle a déjà prévu de t'infliger dans l'arène… Je sais que quoi qu'il se passe, que tu l'ouvres ou pas, elle te tuera d'une manière sadique que personne n'oubliera de toute façon. Alors si tu veux mourir un tant soit peu dignement, ferme ta grande bouche ! Crois-moi : contre Even Anthlay, tu n'as aucune chance. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une gamine, une miniature selon toi mais en tout cas, c'est son visage que tu verras en dernier avant de mourir car cette gamine te tuera, j'en suis certaine.  
>Ma sœur se détourne de lui après avoir effleuré son bras avec un couteau. Nous sommes tous sous le choc. Je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur comme ça : remontée, sadique et si menaçante. Elle passe à côté de moi, m'ouvre le poing et dépose le couteau dedans après m'avoir murmuré :<br>-Je compte sur toi pour assurer le spectacle.

J'ai en face de moi la représentation en chair et en os d'une gagnante des Hunger Games et non plus ma sœur aimante et chaleureuse. Elle semble sans cœur et assoiffée de sang. Je me promets de m'inspirer d'elle dans l'arène si tout cela devient trop dur pour moi : son regard glacial, ses gestes violents et surtout cette voix … Ce timbre métallique sans aucune compassion à vous faire dresser les poils dans le dos.

Joyce me fait un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre. Elle me demande d'être sadique ? De tuer ? D'assurer une mort horrible, un vrai spectacle pour le capitole, une scène à faire vomir les plus téméraires ? Ma propre sœur, si gentille, me demande ça ? Je ne comprends plus.  
>Le tuer, j'en rêve. Mais le tuer de manière barbare ? Cela me permettrait de lui prouver que je ne suis pas une gamine, que je sais me battre bien mieux que lui.<br>Cela me permettrait de me révéler au public de Panem et de venger ma mère, comme je lui avais promis.  
>J'adresse un dernier sourire aux deux personnes à table, garde le couteau puis me lève et me dirige vers ma chambre avec une certitude : je vais venger ma mère pendant ces jeux. Et s'il faut tuer sauvagement pour ça, j'essayerai d'être la plus créative et de faire couler le plus de sang possible. Une question m'obsède cependant : en serais-je capable ?<p>

J'entre dans ma chambre, pose mon couteau sur la table de nuit et m'enferme dans ma salle de bains.  
>Je décide de prendre une douche puis j'enfile une tenue au hasard car de toute façon, tout à l'heure, les stylistes nous transformeront pour la Parade.<p>

Après, je reste dans ma chambre un petit moment. Au moment où la porte s'ouvre, j'attrape mon couteau posé sur ma table de nuit et le lance sur la porte. C'était Suhi. Elle hurle et repart en courant. J'arrache mon arme de la porte et m'en retourne au salon.  
>-Je crois que Suhi ne m'aime décidément pas, je dis à Joyce en rigolant.<p>

Elle voit le couteau dans ma main et entend Suhi hurler : '_'Ces tributs sont complétements cinglé ! Elle a failli me lancer un couteau dessus ! Elle est folle ! Je n'en peux plus''_.  
>Joyce me tend la main en me souriant et je lui rends le couteau.<br>Je m'assieds devant elle et Blain nous rejoint en nous fusillant ma sœur et moi du regard. Joyce nous explique, tout de suite très calme, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien :

-Dans quelques minutes, nous entrerons dans la gare du Capitole. Vous y retrouverez vos stylistes. Laissez-vous faire. D'accord ?  
>Nous hochons la tête et ma sœur dit à l'attention de Blain :<br>- En tant que mentor, mon rôle est de tout faire pour vous permettre de rester en vie une fois dans l'arène, alors, même si tu ne m'apparais pour l'instant que comme une espèce de gros balourd à la parole facile, j'espère bien t'aider comme je peux, si j'en trouve l'envie... Tâche qui semble pour le moment assez délicate !

Blain fusille Joyce du regard. Celle-ci lui adresse un grand sourire qui reste ensuite sous forme d'un sourire en coin figé sur son visage. Je ne reconnais vraiment pas ma sœur elle est … si différente, elle qui d'habitude est si gentille, si douce et aimante. Je me demande si elle est comme ça chaque année avec ses tributs ou si ce n'est que parce que moi, sa petite sœur, en est un pour cette Soixante-septième édition des Hunger Games ? Suhi nous rejoint et nous annonce :  
>-Nous arrivons enfin ! Voici le Capitole !<br>Elle joint le geste à la parole en montrant la fenêtre d'un geste gracieux –dont je serais incapable- de la main. Le train perd de la vitesse et Blain court à la fenêtre. Comparée à lui, je ne fais que me lever et rester debout à côté du fauteuil à observer de loin. Le Capitole se dresse devant nous, splendide. C'est une ville magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu une telle splendeur ! A côté de ce paysage moderne et très huppé et bien différent de mon pauvre district –même s'il est le plus grand des douze, il me semble bien plus petit quand je vois le Capitole-, le train n'a plus rien de luxueux. La grandeur de la ville me donne le tournis, ses couleurs sont plus étincelantes les unes que les autres, les larges avenues sont goudronnées et de nombreuses tours l'envahissent. L'extravagance des habitants me coupent le souffle alors qu'ils nous montrent du doigt en reconnaissant notre train. Je décide de me rassoir. . Blain leur fait signe en souriant. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient des sponsors potentiels, je ne suis pas une bête de foire. Les gens du Capitole sont déchainés. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à regarder une télé réalité où le seul but est qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul et unique survivant. Peut-être que ces gens apprécient les Jeux car leurs propres enfants ne doivent pas y participer ?

Blain se tourne vers moi et me dit, moqueur :

-Côté sociabilité, on repassera ! Heureusement que ta sœurette est là !

-Mes performances feront la différence contrairement à toi, je me contente de répondre avec le plus grand désintérêt,

-Avec ta stratégie, ce sera difficile. Comment vas-tu faire lors des séances privées ?  
>Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce point. Si je donne tout, je risque d'attirer l'attention des tributs et je ne parviendrai pas me justifier tout en paraissant faible.<p>

Mais j'ai très envie de prouver qu'une petite fille sait se battre même si j'aurai l'occasion de le faire pendant longtemps dans l'arène.

-Je ne sais pas.  
>Je n'allais pas mentir car il est vrai que j'ignore totalement ce que je ferais lors de ces maudites séances. Je demanderais conseil à ma sœur –ou plutôt à mon mentor -là-dessus plus tard.<p>

Le train entre en gare et nous suivons Suhi qui nous guide jusqu'au centre de Transformation pour y retrouver nos stylistes.


	7. Chapitre 7: La parade

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je vous retrouve avec le chapitre 7 de ma fiction :) Il est assez long cette fois-ci!**

**Je souhaite remercier Peetniss pour son travail de correction exceptionnelle et Aidan-D dont les messages me font très plaisir et que je remercie pour toutes ces fabuleuses idées! :) **

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable!**

* * *

><p>Je n'ai jamais autant souffert qu'entre les mains de mes préparateurs. Je serre les poings si forts que cela me fait souffrir mais, malheureusement, ça ne me permet pas d'oublier la douleur que mes préparateurs m'infligent pour me rendre un tant soit peu jolie. Et ils en ont du travail ! Ils m'épilent très légèrement certains endroits tels que les sourcils, me maquillent, me passent une mousse exfoliante ainsi que des crèmes en tout genre et en grand nombre, et s'occupent de mes ongles si abîmés à cause de toutes ces heures passées dans les bois. J'endure souffrance sur souffrance en ne me retenant pas de gémir quand on m'enlève ces horribles bandes de cires. La totalité de mon corps me picote. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été brûlée à vif, comme quand j'avais sept ans et que j'avais eu la bonne idée de prendre moi-même la bouilloire pour remplir la bassine du bain quand ma mère avait le dos tourné.<br>Il faut croire que j'avais déjà ce petit côté rebelle.  
>Je n'étais sûrement pas aussi maligne que ma sœur et mon frère le prétendent même s'il paraît que dès que Joshua m'a appris à chasser, il a su que j'allais avoir un excellent niveau. Un don de famille, disait ma mère, chassant plus jeune elle aussi. Je me souviens qu'elle avait raconté que Joshua l'avait surprise chasser et qu'il avait voulu apprendre. Pour ma part, ma famille m'a raconté que ma mère m'aurait soi-disant amenée dans le Terrain avec Joyce pour se promener, respirer l'air frais et faire des colliers de fleurs mais qu'à un moment, elle aurait pris son arc pour tuer une belle proie qu'elle avait pisté au loin, mes yeux se seraient illuminés et que j'aurais couru vers elle observer l'arme. Quand elle aurait tiré dans un arbre pour me montrer, j'aurais voulu apprendre. Joshua se serait donc occupé de m'apprendre à chasser à partir de ce moment-là. J'avais six ans, seulement.<br>J'ai appris à chasser avec mon frère pour nourrir notre famille et maintenant je vais devoir tuer des personnes : quelle évolution !  
>A la pensée de tous ces souvenirs, mes yeux se mettent à me picoter et pas seulement à cause de ces poils arrachés à la pince à épiler : je suis tout simplement nostalgique. Les larmes me montent mais je ne les freine pas, ma couverture de fille fragile me donnant un excellent alibi pour craquer.<p>

'_'Arrête''_, je pense, '_'Arrête d'y penser, maman est morte et tu ne reverras sûrement jamais plus le reste de ta famille. Arrête Even, retiens-toi, tu ne dois pas pleurer_.''  
>Je revois soudainement le Terrain et ses beaux paysages. '<em>'Arrête<em>, je m'ordonne mentalement, _penser au district ne changera rien à ton sort : tu vas mourir dans cette arène_.''  
>Mieux vaut que je ne me fasse pas de fausses illusions. Ils sont plus forts que moi. Je ne sais même pas si je parviendrais à toucher à un seul cheveu d'un des Tributs dans l'arène. Et encore moins à tuer. Qu'importe les promesses que je pourrai faire à n'importe qui : rentrer en vie et non pas dans une boîte en bois est strictement impossible.<p>

On me tire de ma rêverie en m'arrachant brutalement une bande de cire et je pousse un cri strident. Je me rends soudainement compte que mes préparateurs me parlent et qu'ils attendent sûrement des réponses… Une jeune femme à la peau légèrement orangée et aux cheveux bouclés jaune tournesol avec des mèches roses, du nom de Calita si j'ai bien retenu, me tourne autour comme un vautour, avec une pince à épiler, et je redoute le moment où elle trouvera un poil qui aura résisté à son traitement.  
>Flory, une de mes préparatrices avec une perruque verte pomme et des tatouages rouges en formes de fleurs au-dessus des sourcils m'expliquent en m'appliquant sur les ongles un vernis vert pâle :<p>

-Aujourd'hui, tu vas participer à la parade des tributs. Ta première apparition publique, que c'est excitant !

Elle applaudit en sautillant sur place. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les sourcils à la vue d'une telle réaction –digne d'une personne un peu instable ou d'un enfant du Capitole qui ouvre son cadeau de Noël et trouve ô joie ! Le cadeau qu'il veut depuis deux jours, si vital pour lui sur le moment mais qu'il délaissera au bout de quelques heures seulement - .  
>Calita laisse échapper un grognement : elle venait d'attraper un poil récurent qui vient pourtant de lui échapper à cause du mouvement de mon seul homme dans mon équipe de préparation, Noléo, déclare tout en m'enduisant d'une lotion pour apaiser ma peau après sa séance de torture :<p>

-Pourquoi ne pensez-vous pas à vous entretenir un peu dans les District ? Vous nous épargneriez un temps fou !

J'ai une soudaine envie de le gifler. Je me retiens plutôt et continue d'endosser mon rôle de petite fille docile. C'est avec une gentillesse exagérée dégoulinante de niaiseries que je lui réponds.

-Je suis sûre qu'après les soins que vous me prodiguez, vous m'aurez vraiment rendue jolie. Je vous devrai une fière chandelle.

Ils gloussent tous les trois en se vantant mutuellement de leurs mérites. Que ces perruches m'énervent ... Je me surprends à m'imaginer dans l'arène à leurs infliger des traitements bien différents de ceux qu'ils me font pour me « rendre jolie » : je tue Calita à coup de pince à épiler, empoisonne Flory avec son vernis dont l'odeur me donne des nausées et j'oblige Noléo à avaler sa foutue crème jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec.

-Maintenant, ma chérie, nous allons te mettre une crème qui enlèvera tes cicatrices, me dit le préparateur masculin avec son ridicule accent aigu du Capitole.

-Quoi ?!, je demande pour vérifier que j'ai bien compris.

-Tu ne peux pas te présenter avec des cicatrices voyons ma chérie, me dit Calita comme si cela semblait être la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Ils veulent enlever mes cicatrices. Ces marques de vie, de mes épreuves. Ces petits traits un peu nombreux qui me rappellent mon district, ma famille, le Terrain, _ma mère_ ... Flory s'approche de mon visage avec une crème à la couleur verte étrange. C'est hors de question. Un mélange de rage et de terreur s'empare de moi. J'empoigne fermement le bras de la préparatrice et je crache :

-Si vous touchez à une seule de mes cicatrices, je m'appliquerai à ce que vous en ayez en plus grand nombre que moi !

J'ai la mâchoire serrée, tout comme mon emprise sur le bras de Flory. Je me rends compte que j'ai été trop agressive mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire par une bande de perruches ratées. Mes préparateurs me regardent horrifiés et je me rends compte que j'aurai dû accepter. C'est ce que la petite fille que je suis censée être aurait fait, mais celle que je suis réellement refuse, un point c'est tout. Jamais une seule personne ne touchera à une seule de mes cicatrices sans en assumer les conséquences.  
>Cependant, je dois arranger cela car contre mon gré mais plutôt sous l'influence de mes sentiments, je leur ai dévoilé une des facettes de mon caractère : mon impulsion. Je chercher une solution rapidement car je sais que si je ne fais rien, cette petite erreur fera le tour du Capitole en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.<br>Je tente de me calmer et je demande doucement en contrôlant le tremblement de ma voix, essayant de maîtriser cette colère qui bouillonne dans mes veines :

-C'est bien clair ?

Ils approuvent d'un hochement de tête et Flory repose le pot de crème sur une table.

-Nous en avons fini, je demande posément ?

Ils hochent à nouveau la tête. Ils ont peur. Je dois réparer les pots cassés. Je prends mon air le plus mignon et le plus désolé, j'imagine la gamine la plus jeune de mon District et tente d'imiter ses mimiques, je tripote mes cheveux en essayant de prendre une petite voix. Si elle savait qu'elle est passée à deux doigts de se manger le pot de crème, emballage compris, c'est elle qui serait désolée !  
>Je balbutie :<p>

-Veuillez m'excusez, parfois, j'ai quelques problèmes pour gérer mes émotions.

Ils sourient et je continue en prenant un air tragique :

-Si vous saviez comme ces cicatrices comptent pour moi ... (Plat de la main sur le front, regard dans le vague : c'est comme ça que les gamines du District arrivaient parfois à faire plier les Pacificateurs pour avoir du rab de nourriture parfois). Elles me rappellent de bons moments en famille. Celle-ci par exemple (je montre une cicatrice sur mon bras droit, faite il y a peu si je me souviens bien : je me suis éraflée fortement avec un couteau en le lançant) : je me la suis faite en jouant avec mes amis dans la rue ! Je ne reverrai sûrement plus jamais mes amis et ma famille donc ces cicatrices sont tout ce qu'ils me restent… Elles sont très importantes.

J'arrive même à faire monter une larme au coin de ma paupière que je laisse couler comme si de rien était, je souris intérieurement, si je suis aussi douée dans l'arène devant les caméras, à moi les sponsors ! Mon plan marche mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Calita renifle bruyamment : elle pleure. Pathétique, vraiment. Je leur souris faiblement et ils me rendent des sourires sincères et horriblement étincelants, sûrement grâce à des blanchissements récents.  
>Même un enfant de cinq ans n'aurait pas cru à mon cinéma, je pense. C'est pour à quel point ces gens sont pathétiques ! Quelle naïveté !<br>Je dois faire plus attention. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler tout le temps. Et la moindre petite erreur pourrait bien faire s'écrouler le château de cartes la prochaine fois.

J'attends la venue de ma styliste – on m'a appris que c'était une femme, je suis prête à tout après mes stupides préparateurs - dans une pièce peinte dans un blanc immaculé du sol au plafond.  
>Lorsqu'elle arrive, deux choses me frappent : d'abord, « sa normalité » comparée au reste du Capitole : c'est une femme très petite, habillée d'une simple robe noire et ensuite, elle doit être d'un certain âge, chose plutôt rare dans l'histoire du stylisme des jeux ! Elle doit avoir une soixantaine d'année, vu ses rides qu'elle ne cherche pas à cacher pour le moins du monde. Alors que dans le monde du Capitole tout n'est qu'artifice et fausseté ! Ses yeux sont d'un bleu étincelant, magnifique, qui me fait penser au beau ciel d'été sans nuage. Ses boucles grises sont rassemblées dans un chignon déstructuré, comme s'il avait été fait rapidement, entre deux croquis. Comparée à mes préparateurs, elle est très simple, une simplicité rafraîchissante, sans faux semblants. Elle pourrait se fondre sans problème dans tous les Districts. Ses traits doux et son joli sourire lui donnent un air très sympathique et qui encourage à lui faire confiance.<br>Cependant, je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Et encore moins ici.

-Bonjour Even, je m'appelle Esmée.

Son prénom est aussi doux que sa voix … Aussi doux que le bruissement d'une plume. Elle me tend sa main, main qui là encore laisse transparaître son âge à cause des rides et des tâches, je la serre en étant la plus délicate possible. Elle semble si frêle et délicate. Elle me sourit puis s'assied à mes côtés et me dit doucement :

-Je suis dans le métier depuis la première Expiation, cela fait donc cinquante-deux ans que je vois des adolescents défilés sur ces tables chaque année. J'ai vu peu de vainqueurs mais j'ai appris à reconnaître leurs caractéristiques, ainsi que celles des plus faibles et des personnes ayant un bon niveau. Je sais caractériser chaque tribut sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, dès la première seconde où je le vois.

Mon sang se glace. Esmée ne peut pas me dire ça. Elle ne peut pas avoir compris. Elle ne peut pas être le coup de vent qui fera basculer mon château de cartes.

-Excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me racontez cela, je bredouille en tentant de paraître la plus déconcertée possible.

-Even, ne joue pas à cela avec moi, me murmure-t-elle en se levant d'un bond comme le ferait une jeune femme.

Elle est plus agile et alerte que son allure le laisse transparaitre. Elle se place devant moi et me dit :

-Je sais que tu mens.

Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas le savoir. Je suis comme paralysée, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort et je tremble légèrement. Je dois me reprendre avant de lui répondre. Je suis censée ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle me dit ça. On dirait que je n'arrive pas à convaincre tout le monde avec ce petit rôle. Je demande d'un ton neutre tout en tentant de paraître étonnée :

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

Elle fait les cents pas dans la pièce avec un petit sourire en coin et je me mets à la détester à un point inimaginable.  
>Esmée se plante devant moi et là, elle me lâche une vraie bombe :<p>

-Tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu es une petite fille fragile sans aucune chance de survie dans ces jeux. Cependant, tu mens.

Je reste muette à la fixer. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien de chercher des centaines d'excuses, de me justifier pendant des heures ou de lui jouer la comédie. Elle le sait, un point c'est tout. Et je vais devoir faire avec. Elle s'impatiente légèrement mais garde son ton de miel:

-N'est-ce pas, Even?

-Vous êtes plus intelligent que les perruches qui me servent de préparateurs, dirait-on, dis-je d'un air moqueur.

Elle rit d'un doux rire adorable de vieille femme en parfaite santé :

-C'est donc ta stratégie ? La faiblesse, l'innocence ?

-Oui. Jusqu'à mon entrée dans l'arène…

Je baisse les yeux, patiente quelques secondes et continue :

-Peut-être que je me révèlerai faible et innocente dans l'arène après tout.

Soudain, je me dis que je n'aurai pas dû lui dire la vérité même si elle pensait la connaître, je l'interroge :

-Pensez-vous que d'autres l'on comprise ?

-Certains ne savent pas être bernés, c'est mon cas : je vous reconnais comme je te l'ai expliqué. Mais je ne pense pas que d'autres l'ont compris, tu te débrouilles bien dans ce rôle.

Esmée se plante devant moi et après un petit instant me dit en posant ses mains fripées sur mes épaules d'un geste maternel :

-J'étais sûr d'avoir compris que tout cela n'était qu'une stratégie donc, j'ai fait une tenue pour la parade allant dans cette idée.

Esmée revient avec un vêtement dans une housse de protection qu'il retire. Et je reste abasourdie par cette merveille.  
>C'est une longue robe plus courte sur le devant que sur l'arrière. Le bustier est blanc, aux côtés couverts de blés dorés qui me rappellent encore une fois d'où je viens. Le jupon, lui, est d'un vert identique à celui des feuilles des arbres au début du printemps à partir de la ceinture mais se dégrade vers le bas en passant par de nombreuses nuances de verts jusqu'à devenir presque transparent. Elle est magnifique, tout simplement.<p>

-Il fallait une tenue qui ait un rapport avec l'agriculture pour ton district, m'explique Esmée.

Je caresse le tissu soyeux du bout des doigts et descends jusqu'à frôler à peine le tissu transparent de peur qu'il se déchire à la moindre éraflure tellement il semble fin. Je n'en reviens pas que moi, Even Anthlay, je vais porter cette merveille.

-Elle est… Elle est magnifique Esmée, j'arrive à peine à prononcer.

-Je vais t'aider à la mettre, me dit ma styliste visiblement heureuse que sa création me plaise autant.

Elle m'aide à l'enfiler et me dit :

-Tu as de belles boucles mais nous allons en rajouter une couche, me dit Esmée avec un clin d'œil complice.

Je déteste qu'on me coiffe d'habitude mais je me laisse faire. Finalement, Esmée m'inspire confiance.  
>Enfin, elle apporte une magnifique couronne de fleurs auxquels sont mélangés quelques brins de blés et elle l'arrange soigneusement sur ma tête. Elle perfectionne aussi mon maquillage avec des gestes plus délicats que ceux de mes préparateurs et m'aide à enfiler une paire de simples ballerines vertes.<p>

-Tu es tout simplement magnifique, petite fille.

Je lui souris réellement et elle me lance joyeuse :

-Maintenant, il est temps de te montrer à Panem tout entier. Tu es prête à tous les faire craquer sans exception ?

Je lui réponds sans aucune hésitation :

-Je suis prête.

Lorsque Blain arrive près de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Je ne le fais pas paraître pour ne pas vanter son égo si précieux.  
>Mais sa tenue, qui sublime parfaitement sa carrure, créée par sa styliste Emma –une femme bien plus jeune et excentrique qu'Esmée avec ses cheveux roses et ses yeux de chats verts - lui va très bien. Avec son pantalon vert, ses hautes bottes noires, ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés et sa chemise blanche légèrement bouffante, entrouverte sur son torse qui lui donne un air faussement négligé : Blain va faire craquer ces demoiselles en chaleur du Capitole.<br>Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Blain me dit moqueur :

-C'est sûr qu'il y a une grande différence entre nous deux.

-Tu as de la chance que nous sommes en endroit public, je lui murmure menaçante.

Je regarde autour de moi les autres tributs. Je pourrai vraiment en battre la plupart. Le garçon du deux me fixe comme si j'étais sa proie. J'essaye de paraître intimidée et terrifiée en regardant de loin ce grand garçon brun, fort et sûrement très entraîné.  
>J'observe les tributs et leurs mentors que j'essaye de reconnaître. Je reconnais la plupart comme Brutus, celui du Deux et Cashmere, celle du Un.<p>

C'est sans aucun mal que je reconnais celui du Quatre, considéré comme un dieu par beaucoup de personnes - surtout des femmes-. Il est athlétique, a la peau doré, les cheveux de bronze et les yeux d'un vert pareil à la mer, disent certain, mais je ne sais pas comparer car je n'ai jamais vu la mer. Oui, il est vrai que Finnick Odair, du haut de ses seize ans, a énormément de charme, peut être tout autant que le nombre de ses conquêtes et relations courtes au Capitole. Il se dirige vers Joyce et tous deux parlent quelques temps. Ils rient. Ensuite le jeune homme vient se placer devant moi et me dit :

-Tu es donc la petite sœur de Joyce ?

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête, tentant de paraître timide.

-Elle m'a beaucoup parlée de toi.

Il sourit de son sourire si particulier et qui en fait craquer des tonnes. Puis, Finnick se penche à hauteur de mon oreille car il est bien plus grand et me murmure :

-Je sais que tu mens, fillette. Tu n'es pas celle que tu parais.

Je me sens comme paralysée. Il a compris. Il se plante face à moi et je fixe ses magnifiques yeux verts hypnotiques.

-J'ai deviné, n'est-ce pas Even ?

Comment a-t-il fait pour le deviner?  
>Il sourit, se repenche et me chuchote :<p>

-Je sais qu'il y a de fortes chances que tu gagnes. Crois-moi, je ne dirai rien sur ta petite stratégie…. Enfin… Tu verras bien. Puisse le sort t'être favorable.

Il m'adresse un dernier clin d'oeil puis s'en va sans se retourner. Je déteste officiellement ce gars. Il a deviné, il peut tout faire foirer maintenant.  
>Ma stratégie est en danger.<br>Je suis en danger.

Après m'avoir longuement complimentée sur ma magnifique tenue, Joyce nous aide –surtout moi, elle laisse Blain monter seul- à embarquer - dans notre chariot tiré par deux magnifiques chevaux d'un blanc doré.

Soudain, la musique d'ouverture retentit et les portes s'ouvrent sur les rues du Capitole bordées par la foule massive. Un trajet de vingt minutes nous guidera jusqu'au Grand Cirque où nous écouterons l'hymne en attendant d'être conduit au centre d'Entrainement qui sera notre demeure jusqu'au début de nos jeux. Le District Un –une rousse absolument charmante, avec un décolleté pour ne pas cacher ses atouts et un garçon plus jeune blond- s'élance à bord d'un chariot tiré par deux chevaux blancs somptueux. Très appréciés, on entend la foule qui les acclame.  
>Mais dès que le chariot du district Deux démarre, l'attention ne se focalise que sur eux. Les gens scandent leurs noms en chœur.<br>C'est bientôt notre tour, je respire un grand coup et notre chariot s'élance dans la ville somptueuse. Je salue la foule en souriant à peine et avec des gestes discrets. Je m'observe sur l'écran géant et je me trouve vraiment magnifique. Esmée a réussi : elle m'a rendue jolie. Comme elle l'a dit, ma coiffure fait vraiment très sage avec mes boucles si indisciplinées d'habitudes transformées en anglaises parfaites et cette couronne de fleur. Mon maquillage minimaliste fait ressortir l'étrange couleur verte de mes yeux –ils sont d'un mélange de bleus, jaune et brun mais le tout semble donner du vert, soit-.  
>J'observe Blain qui tout sourire, envoie des baisers à la foule. Il est très séduisant, les sponsors vont se l'arracher. Les gens scandent son nom – des voix essentiellement féminines encore une fois - et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.<p>

Les chariots font le tour du Grand Cirque avant de s'arrêter devant la demeure du Président Snow. Il nous accueille officiellement –je vois que son regard s'attarde sur moi par moment- et prononce son discours ennuyeux. L'hymne national s'élève et je soupir de soulagement quand nous bouclons finalement le dernier tout du Grand Cirque et que nous disparaissons dans le centre d'Entrainement.

Mes préparateurs se ruent sur Blain et le tarissent d'éloge. Joyce est fière de moi et me le dit. Esmée s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, elle me murmure à l'oreille :

-Crois-moi, c'est impossible que quelqu'un devine quoi que ce soit.

On dirait que ce n'est pas si impossible que ça, ils sont déjà deux à l'avoir compris en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Nous entrons dans la somptueuse tour des Entraînements et je suis plus angoissée que jamais : je ne peux pas tout contrôler, je viens de l'apprendre. Demain, les Entraînements commenceront. Demain, je saurai ce qu'il en est de l'état de ma stratégie : si le château de carte est toujours stable ou si Finnick Odair n'a pas tenu sa langue. Dans ce cas-là, je me jure d'assurer une lente agonie à ses tributs et de leur couper la langue comme rappel : de quoi attirer tous les regards sur moi.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop long!<strong>

**A bientôt (pour de nouvelles aventures!) :) **

**Eveniss.**


	8. Chapitre 8: Lances

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Voici le huitième chapitre des aventures d'Even! J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant :) **  
><strong>Je remercie encore Aidan-D et Peetniss pour leur aide précieuse. <strong>

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable (on ne sait jamais... Peut-être qu'une psychopathe se cache derrière vous et va vous bondir dessus d'un instant à l'autre... Peut-être est-ce moi...)**

* * *

><p>Après avoir pris l'ascenseur pour remonter dans notre étage –sincèrement, c'est une expérience exceptionnelle ! La cabine est en verre et permet de voir le décor et les personnes au sol, rapetissant jusqu'à devenir de petites fourmis, comme celles qu'on rêve tous d'écraser quand elles sont près de nous-, nous avons regardé la rediffusion de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Je n'y ai pas spécialement prêtée attention. C'est vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi retenir les tenues de chacun me sera utile. Je déteste la parade, c'est toujours ennuyeux et inutile. Ce n'est qu'un tour en calèche après tout. Pour résumer, le district Deux –habillés en dieux et déesses de la Grèce Antique, comme la plupart du temps, enfin mes préparateurs disent qu'ils sont habillés ainsi car je ne connais pas la Grèce Antique, on ne nous apprend pas cela à l'école- ainsi que Blain ont émoustillé le public. Les tributs du Douze étaient nus et couverts de charbons. La fille me faisait pitié à tenter de se cacher par tous les moyens possibles. Les tributs du Sept étaient déguisés en arbres, comme toujours. Les autres n'étaient pas intéressants. Par contre, je me suis vraiment rendue compte de la beauté de nos tenues. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis trouvée jolie : quel exploit !<br>Puis, après quelques petites piques inintéressantes échangées avec mon cher Blain que j'aime tant –quel sens de l'humour !-, ma sœur nous ordonne d'aller dormir pour être en forme demain. Elle n'est pas venue me souhaiter bonne nuit par la suite. Il faut croire que notre relation a changé à partir du moment où Suhi a tiré ce foutu papier à mon nom.  
>J'écris quelques peu sur la parade, mon impression à la vue de mon nouvel « ami » Finnick Odair et du regard métallique de Snow posé sur moi. Je pense à un monde meilleur –une de mes occupations en dehors de la chasse- pour trouver le sommeil. Demain, je vais m'entraîner et j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que je vais encore menacer la stabilité de mon château de cartes. <p>

Mon sommeil est encore agité. Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur. J'ai rêvé que Joyce pleurait sur ma tombe, quelque chose qui risque d'arriver d'ici peu. La puissance de ce rêve me fait douter de ma propre existence et je me tâte le corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Je suis complétement folle, mais en vie. Peut-être plus pour longtemps mais je suis en vie. Ce rêve paraissait tellement réel… Je me tenais aux côtés de ma sœur aînée, à la regarder pleurer, totalement impuissante. Je lui hurlais que j'étais là, en vie, juste à quelques pas d'elle seulement mais elle ne me voyait pas, j'étais transparente : j'étais morte. Je me relève, choquée, et après quelques rapides étirements, je me place devant la fenêtre pour me changer les idées. La vue est à couper le souffle tout simplement. La brume matinale rend le Capitole encore plus beau. Les bâtiments se dressent à perte de vues avec leur architecture moderne qui diffère tant de mon district. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve quand je vois ce spectacle. Cependant, je donnerai tout pour être ailleurs car dans quatre jours, ce sera le début de la fin.  
>Je me demande ce que Joyce a ressenti en voyant cela et je l'imagine, quatre ans plutôt, alors qu'elle avait quinze ans et qu'elle voyait cette même vue par la fenêtre de cette même chambre que je partage aujourd'hui. Elle n'aurait pas su deviné que quand elle reviendrait, en vie contrairement à ce qui risque de m'arriver, sa mère serait morte. Je ne sais toujours pas pour ma part pourquoi on l'a tuée. Je ne l'ai jamais demandé à personne, je ne veux pas le savoir pour le moment. Je ne le saurai probablement jamais car pour le savoir, il faudrait encore que je revienne en vie. Et cela, c'est une autre paire de manches ! <p>

J'arrive dans cette grande salle de bain et j'entre dans la douche. Il y a pleins de boutons et j'appuie sur un au hasard. Très mauvaise idée car de l'eau brûlante coule très rapidement sur moi. J'hurle tellement elle est chaude et je continue d'appuyer. Tour à tour, je passe de l'eau froide à l'eau chaude, du savon au pissenlit au savon à la groseille, de la mousse à la rose.  
>J'arrive à éteindre l'eau après un long moment et je pousse un grognement de rage. Je sors de la douche avec la certitude d'avoir une odeur nauséabonde reconnaissable à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je m'essuie et attache les cheveux en une longue tresse qui tombe dans mon dos. J'enfile la tenue préparée à mon attention sur une des chaises de la chambre : un legging noir légèrement moulant et un débardeur gris, soulignés de traits blancs sur les côtés.<br>Une fois prête –et _légèrement_ énervée par cette maudite douche-, je sors de ma chambre en claquant la porte avec ma délicatesse caractéristique. Blain sort la sienne à son tour, s'adosse contre le montant et avec un sourire moqueur me dit :

-La gamine est énervée ?

A ce moment-là, j'ai eu très envie de courir vers la cuisine, d'attraper un couteau sur la table soigneusement faite et de défigurer son joli petit minois. Je me contente de lui répondre calmement, tout en abordant un petit sourire :

-N'oublie pas de quoi la ''gamine'' comme tu dis si bien est capable.

Je passe devant lui, la tête haute.  
>D'habitude, j'embrasse ma sœur sur la joue au petit déjeuner mais là, je me contente de lancer un ''bonjour'' maussade général pour elle et Suhi. Je me dirige vers le buffet où trône une bonne vingtaine de plats colorés et sentant merveilleusement bons pour certains. Je prends des œufs, du bacon, un cake avec du sucre glace et un bol rempli de petits cubes de pastèque et de melon.<p>

J'observe le soleil qui se lève sur le Capitole tout en me demandant ce que fait le reste de ma famille en ce moment. Willow, qui est maintenant âgée de sept ans, est sûrement en direction de l'école, mon frère parti voir Foster –sa meilleure amie et bien plus, j'en suis sûre- et mon père parti aux champs pour s'occuper et oublier la douleur de la perte de ma mère autrement que par l'alcool, entre autres. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont pensé de la parade d'hier. Je ne le saurai sûrement jamais.  
>Je remarque que Blain est habillé presque comme moi, à la différence qu'il porte un t-shirt à manches courtes au lieu d'un débardeur.<p>

Joyce vient briser le silence en nous ordonnant à Blain et moi:

-Ne montrez pas vos réelles capacités, si vous en avez seulement (elle lance un regard appuyé à Blain). Entraînez-vous à des choses que vous ne maîtrisez pas, que vous ne connaissez pas ou qui sont nécessaires à votre survie. C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire et à savoir.

Après un petit silence, elle continue :

-Blain, sais-tu seulement faire quelque chose ?

-Le révéler devant une concurrente n'est pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire, répond-il moqueur.

-Blain, sais-tu seulement faire quelque chose, s'impatiente ma sœur ? Je veux dire, à part gémir au sol.

-Oui, je me débrouillerai parfaitement, répond-il.

Ma sœur l'ignore et me dit en s'adoucissant brusquement :

-Je connais tes capacités et vu que ton cher partenaire ne souhaite partager les siennes, ne partageons pas les tiennes avec lui, il s'en rendra bien vite compte par lui-même dans l'arène ! Profites-en pour apprendre à utiliser une arme supplémentaire aux nombreuses que tu manies (elle exagère, je le vois, elle appuie ces mots pour enfoncer Blain encore et encore) et surtout : observe !

Suhi se lève et nous lance en tapant dans ses mains:

-Bien ! Il est temps d'y aller, nous allons être en retard ! 

Cette femme est décidément réglée comme une horloge. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur mais ma sœur me rattrape par le poignet et me murmure d'une voix sévère :

-Je suis au courant pour ce ''dérapage'' avec tes préparateurs, hier. Essaye de calmer tes pulsions suicidaires et de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Cette remarque me fait l'effet d'une gifle. Je lui lance un regard noir rempli de rage et me libère de son emprise d'un geste brusque, comme si je venais d'être brûlée.

-Merci du conseil, chère _mentor_, je lui lance en m'éloignant.

J'ai insisté sur le dernier mot et j'ai vu toute la tristesse de son regard. Je ne suis pas stupide et je suis capable de me contrôler, je ne suis pas un chien devant un bout de viande alléchant non plus.

Je rejoins Suhi et Blain dans l'ascenseur qui nous emmènera dans les sous-sols de ce bâtiment : les salles d'entrainements.

Quand les portes s'ouvrent, la vue de cette salle m'époustoufle tout autant que le train, le Capitole ou notre superbe appartement, si pas plus ! Il n'y a vraiment que moi qu'un endroit rempli d'armes impressionne. C'est assez inquiétant un tel lieu. On pourrait se tuer rien qu'en trébuchant. Elle est séparée en plusieurs zones, toutes ayant une fonction particulière. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'armes de ma vie : des massues, des épées, des arcs à flèches… et les mannequins allant avec –il est interdit de se battre contre des tributs, des moniteurs sont là pour ça, les pauvres ! C'est dommage, j'aurai aimé tirer une petite flèche sur mon cher Blain-. Je remarque que les tributs du Deux, du Six et du Quatre sont déjà là. Suhi nous a emmenés ici un peu à l'avance, il faut croire que c'est pour être sûre que nous ne soyons pas en retard. J'aurai aimé rêvasser un peu plus au lieu d'être ici si tôt. A vrai dire, je suis assez anxieuse de découvrir les autres tributs avec des armes en mains. De quoi sont-ils capables ? Je dois m'attendre à tout.  
>Je remarque soudainement que Finnick Odair parle avec ses tributs. Le sort ne met donc pas favorable. Cet égocentrique passe à côté de moi et me fait un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle avec un petit sourire en coin. Je lève les yeux au ciel : il m'énerve encore plus que Blain, chose que je pensais totalement impossible ! Mon partenaire me murmure à l'oreille alors que je cherche du regard les armes que je ne sais pas magner :<p>

-C'est moi où le chouchou de ces dames vient de te faire un clin d'œil ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour lui ? En plus, avec une telle concurrence…

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier en regrettant le fait de ne pas pouvoir le réduire au silence directement. Il s'imagine de ces choses ! A la pensée de Finnick Odair et moi, je frisonne d'horreur.  
>Blain rit car il sait qu'il m'exaspère au plus haut point. Il reprend son sérieux et me demande :<p>

-Comment vas-tu faire ici, fillette ?

-En quoi ça te concerne, je lui réponds sur la défensive ?

Je sais qu'il est déçu. Il espérait vraiment une réponse. Blain Amill se soucie donc de moi ? On aura tout vu !  
>On vient nous épingler un grand carré de tissu au numéro de notre district dans le dos.<br>Nous formons un cercle avec les tributs déjà présents et les nouveaux venus s'y ajoutent au fur et à mesure. L'entraîneur en chef, Newton -un homme assez grand, blond aux yeux dorés, seul artifice prouvant qu'il vient bel et bien du Capitole- énumère chacune des activités proposées ainsi que les règles. Des experts animent des ateliers de survies ou de combat. Il est interdit de se battre contre un autre tribut. Quel dommage, j'aurai tant aimé mettre Blain au tapis ! Des assistants sont là pour cela. Les pauvres vont servir de victime aux démonstrations des Carrières.  
>Newton nous libère –enfin !- et Blain se dirige tout de suite vers un stand de tir à l'arc, ce qui m'étonne.<br>Je le suis et l'interroge du regard. Il m'explique :

-Joyce nous a dit de ne pas montrer nos capacités, n'est-ce pas ?

-Car tu as des capacités, je lui réponds simplement ?

-Très drôle, miniature, répond-il en attrapant un arc.

Je ris et choisis un stand désigné à la réalisation d'un feu –oui, je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que des feux, apprentissage inutile dans l'arène car la fumée qui s'en échappe pourrait montrer votre position aux autres tributs-.  
>L'expert m'explique comment faire et je tente de m'appliquer. Je n'y arrive pas malgré de nombreux essais, et cela m'enrage tellement que j'ai envie de manger les bouts de bois. Chez moi, c'est toujours Joshua qui allume le feu dans la maison ou dans le Terrain. Je vois que Blain n'arrive pas à tirer à l'arc lui non plus, malgré les conseils d'un expert. Finalement, il s'énerve et balance brutalement son arc à terre. Je ne me retiens pas de rire, m'excuse auprès de l'entraîneur et me dirige vers Blain. Je l'observe reprendre son arc et tenter à nouveau de ne serait-ce que toucher la cible pendant quelques minutes.<p>

-Blain, abaisse-toi, tu es trop grand, finis-je par dire exaspérée.

Il s'exécute en riant et je lui murmure :

-Tu t'y prends très mal. Tu dois plus baisser ton coude et tendre un peu plus le bras tendant l'arc. Et détends-toi bon sang ! On dirait que tu as un balai dans le cul.

Il rit à nouveau, me murmure un timide merci et essaye. Pour une fois, sa flèche atteint la cible sur le mannequin. Pas le centre mais au moins elle arrive dessus ! Blain saute de joie puis me tend un arc en m'interrogeant du regard. Je secoue tristement la tête : je ne peux pas je retourne à mes bouts de bois en réfléchissant : ne devrais-je pas profiter de mon entraînement pour apprendre les bases de certaines armes ? Ou de m'améliorer dans certaines armes que je n'ai pas l'occasion d'utiliser dans le Onze ?

C'est l'occasion d'augmenter mes compétences pour espérer avoir une minime chance de survivre quelques jours. Je me dirige vers le stand des lances sous les regards moqueurs des Carrières. Je les ignore. Je demande quelques conseils à l'expert qui me montre comment faire. Il m'aide à me positionner, me montre comment lancer alors que j'ai parfaitement compris dès sa première démonstration. Il répète encore une fois : j'ai l'air si bête que ça ? Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Les Carrières ne bougent pas, ils se moquent des autres tributs –et de moi- tout en attendant que je lance.  
>Je ne me concentre pas et lance ma lance sans grande force si bien qu'elle tombe sans bruit à deux mètres de la cible. Je pourrai le faire mais je ne peux pas. Je ne le dois pas. Dans l'arène, peut-être. ''Essaye de ne plus faire de bêtises'', m'a dit ma chère mentor.<br>Les Carrières ont vu cela et rigolent. Le petit blond du Un dit à sa grande perche de partenaire :

- Au bain de sang, elle crèvera, c'est sûr. J'espère que tu me laisseras m'en occuper.

Je lui jette un regard noir. Il n'est pas bien plus grand que moi, maigre mais il semble assez musclé. Je veux bien jouer la fillette fragile mais je refuse qu'on me considère comme un prochain repas.  
>J'attrape une lance, me place devant le stand et un mannequin s'allume. Je me concentre un maximum puis je lance avec force en retenant ce petit cri de rage qui monte en moi pour éviter d'attirer de trop l'attention.<br>Ma lance a transpercé le centre de la cible, lieu du cœur. Elle ressort presque entièrement de l'autre côté : elle aurait même pu en ressortir si j'avais vraiment mis toute ma force.  
>Je décide de la jouer ''coup de chance'', je la relance moins fort et elle se plante à peine dans le ventre du mannequin.<br>J'observe les Carrières, ils semblent impressionnés. Le petit blond me regarde avec un sourire narquois et je ne sais pas quelle attitude adoptée. Mais à celle des Carrières, je vois qu'ils pensent que ce n'est que la chance du débutant. Si seulement ils savaient tout ce que je pourrais leur faire rien qu'avec cette lance…  
>Le petit blond se dirige vers le stand avec un sourire en coin et prend une lance sans manquer de m'observer attentivement au passage. Je remarque ses magnifiques et hypnotisants yeux bleus translucides. Il se place face à la cible et elle s'allume. Sa lance transperce le centre de la cible. Sur le deuxième mannequin, elle en ressort entièrement. De même pour le troisième mannequin. Je ne suis pas impressionnée mais je tente de paraître effrayée.<br>Ce petit imbécile, qui semble encore plus égocentrique que Finnick Odair en personne ce qui semble pourtant impossible, me frôle le bras en me murmurant :

- Ne te fatigue pas à t'entraîner aux lances. Tu n'as aucune chance, gamine, on s'occupera de toi et des autres dès le bain de sang.

Il m'adresse une tape dans le dos avant de retourner près des Carrières en riant.  
>La cloche sonne le temps du repas et m'arrache à mes pensées de morts sanguinaires pour ce jeune imbécile. Décidément, se sont-ils tous passer le mot d'embêter la petite gamine du Onze ? <p>

Nous arrivons dans une vaste salle commune qui nous tiendra lieu de réfectoire pendant ces trois jours d'entraînements qui seront les derniers où nous manipulerons des armes ou nous battrons avant_ le_ _grand jeu spectacle.  
><em>Enfin, pour la plupart des tributs. Je pense pour ma part que je devrai encore recadrer Blain à coups de couteaux ou de _légères_ attaques. Et j'imagine bien les Carrières s'entraîner avec un poulet accroché à un porte manteau en guise de cible.  
>Le buffet est disposé sur des chariots et nous allons nous servir avec nos plateaux. Alors que je me penche pour me servir un jus de fruits, le petit malin du Un en profite pour me bousculer, renversant le contenu de mon verre sur moi.<p>

-Reste calme, Even, pensai-je, souris-lui.

Je lui fais un petit sourire alors que je bouillonne de rage intérieurement et m'imagine l'étrangler avec mon verre. Je dis gentiment en tentant de bafouiller d'un air naturel auquel je ne suis pas habituée:

-C'est… Ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde. En plus, j'étais dans ton chemin, excuse-moi.

J'attrape une ou deux serviettes et repars avec mon plateau sans lui adresser un regard. Les Carrières s'esclaffent brusquement. Ils mangent bruyamment, sur une table à part. Ils se croient supérieurs à tous mais comme Blain l'a compris : les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.  
>Je m'installe seule à une table et entreprend de sécher l'énorme tache de jus d'orange sur mon débardeur quand mon cher partenaire de district vient me rejoindre et s'installer devant moi sans me demander la permission. Après tout, la plupart des tributs sont regroupés par district : ce sera donc de même pour le Onze. Je remarque cependant qu'une fille métisse, aux longs cheveux bruns regroupés en un chignon sauvage et aux yeux bruns bridés, déjeune seule. Les Carrières la regardent et s'en moque. Je ne sais pas son nom mais je pense qu'elle vient du district Six. J'entends Dévon, le colosse volontaire du deux aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux noirs comme le charbon, lancer bien haut :<p>

-Le district Six, tous des drogués !

La jeune fille ne l'écoute pas et semble réciter une suite de choses en permanence.

-Répète un peu pour voir !

C'est le garçon du Six qui s'est approché du provocateur et qui l'a menacé.  
>Dévon se lève et le domine de toute sa hauteur, le garçon du Six semblant être minuscule à côté du 1,90mètres du colosse.<br>La charmante et pulpeuse rousse du Un tape sur la table et s'écrie telle une gamine:

-Battez-vous !

Mais le garçon du Six se rassoit, semblant directement moins sûr de lui.

-On va devoir supporter ça pendant trois jours, je demande à Blain en soupirant ?

-Je le crains, me dit-il. Mais bon, ça peut être drôle à regarder. Surtout si c'est deux filles, répond-il avec un de ces sourires pervers qui mérite une bonne gifle.

-Le fantasme des filles se battant dans la boue, je demande ? Tu auras toute l'occasion de le voir dans l'arène.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre nous. Après tout, c'est la réalité et il faut l'accepter.

-La fille là, elle est bizarre, me dit Blain en montrant la métisse du Six du menton.

Elle m'intrigue énormément. Elle continue son énumération sans se soucier des alentours, touchant à peine à son plat.  
>Elle ne serait quand même pas…. ? Ils n'auraient quand même pas osé mettre une handicapée mentale dans les jeux ?<br>La cloche me tire de ma réflexion pour une autre après-midi de tortures. 

Je passe mon après-midi à observer les tributs.  
>L'imbécile du Un, portant mal le doux nom d'Arwin, se révèle plus fort que ce qu'il paraît en mettant tous ses entraîneurs au tapis au corps à corps, leur infligeant sûrement des ecchymoses plus que nombreuses. Il me voit l'observer et craque le bras de l'entraîneur sans me lâcher du regard. Je tente de paraître choquée puis continue mon observation, exaspérée.<br>La fille du Six est assise dans un coin et continue son énumération en fixant ses pieds. Elle ferait presque peur mais pour ma part, elle m'intrigue.  
>La plupart des tributs semblent innocents. J'insiste sur le verbe ''sembler'', mais bon ''qui vivra verra !'' : quelle ironie !<br>La fille du Deux, Aria, de peau noire aux tresses africaines rassemblées en une longue tresse sur son épaule droite et aux yeux noisette, excelle au tir à l'arc. J'évite de la regarder trop longtemps car elle me fait perdre ce peu de confiance en moi que j'ai acquérie en regardant la plupart des tributs s'écroulant à la première frappe légère de leur entraîneur. 

La cloche sonne la fin de cette journée et en rentrant dans notre étage, je m'empresse de noter mes observations sur les tributs dans un cahier.  
>Il reste encore des tributs à observer : ce sera une magnifique occupation qui devrait m'empêcher de faire des ''bêtises'' comme le dit si bien ma chère mentor.<br>Plus que trois jours. Trois jours et je serai dans cette arène, entourée de bêtes féroces avec le seul but de la survie. La réalité m'apparaît encore plus forte qu'auparavant : je n'ai strictement aucune chance, qu'importent les armes que je sais manier. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre au Capitole, fixant un point quelconque des ténèbres qui m'entourent, je le murmure, sincère :  
>-J'ai peur. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre, surtout la fin! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review, ce serait vraiment super gentil et me permettrait de progresser pour vous écrire une suite meilleure. :) <strong>

**J'espère vous revoir très vite et d'ici là, je vous déprime un peu: BONNE RENTREE A TOUS! :D **

**  
><strong>


	9. Chapitre 9: Menaces et blessures

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici ENFIN mon chapitre 9, après un délai assez long! **

**Je souhaite remercier Peetniss pour son travail de correction ainsi que Aidan-D pour comme toujours, ses conseils et ses idées.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à deux amies qui se reconnaîtront: ma louve-vantarde (par occasion) et mon cheese-burger! **

**Je vous souhaite un agréable moment lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

* * *

><p>Après un autre réveil difficile suite à une nuit agitée, la matinée se déroule comme la précédente avec toujours cette maudite douche compliquée et l'ambiance si joyeuse que nous continuons d'entretenir ici : même les Muets font plus de bruits, parfois ! Cela donne une idée bien précise de la communication entre ma sœur et moi, en tout cas … Pour résumer : elle est inexistante.<br>Blain et moi continuons de nous envoyer quelques piques, sans plus. Suhi, elle, est étonnement calme et silencieuse : serait-elle malade ? Peut-être a-t-elle enfin pigé où toute cette préparation allaient nous amener ? Et comment nous allions revenir, nous, tributs ? Vingt-trois dans des boîtes en bois et un seul et unique, traumatisé pour le reste de sa minable existence ?  
>Nous sommes dans l'ascenseur qui nous emmène dans la salle d'entraînement et, quand nous arrivons, j'ai l'immense surprise de découvrir qu'il ne reste plus qu'un district qui doit arriver après nous : nous sommes donc en retard ! Suhi aurait-elle vraiment perdu la tête ?<br>Heureusement, je ne croise pas ce parasite de Finnick Odair aujourd'hui. Par contre, il reste toujours ce petit moucheron du Un qui me regarde m'entraîner à faire des nœuds avant de s'en aller vers le stand de lutte avec son éternel sourire en coin si exaspérant, qui me donne envie de lui arracher les lèvres de son joli petit minois.

Je passe la matinée à faire ces maudits nœuds que je maîtrise à la perfection pour la plupart : ce sont les bases des pièges que j'élaborais avec Joshua avant.  
>J'observe discrètement autour de moi, mes mains s'agitant mécaniquement et distraitement, répétant des mouvements qu'elles connaissaient par cœur.<br>Shae est encore assise en tailleur dans un coin et semble encore et toujours ressasser la même chose, tandis que les Carrières montrent leurs ''talents''. Un petit roux maigrichon aux cheveux asymétriques –cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que ses préparateurs n'ait pas corrigé sa coupe de cheveux … A mon avis, c'est prévu pour l'interview-, le tribut masculin du Quatre je crois, se dirige vers mon stand et demande des explications au moniteur qui lui montre comment faire un nœud simple en premier lieu, celui que je maîtrise depuis que j'ai trois ans à tout casser.

Il est surprenant qu'un garçon du district Quatre, celui de la pêche, ne sache nouer des nœuds ! Après plusieurs essais, et beaucoup de patience de la part du moniteur, le rouquin réussit enfin et travaille seul. Peut-être qu'en apprendre plus sur chacun serait une bonne idée : pas seulement leurs compétences mais bel et bien leur vie. Je regarde ce qu'il fait d'une manière si concentrée avec un seul objectif : passer pour la gentille petite voulant un ami.

Je me sens absolument pitoyable.

-Je pense que ce serait plus facile si tu prenais moins de corde dans tes mains, je commence en le regardant avec un petit sourire angélique.

-Ah… Merci, bafouille-t-il.

Je cherche quoi dire pour continuer la conversation et en savoir un peu sur ce petit. Il a une bouille rondelette assez sympathique, parsemée de quelques tâches de rousseurs par-ci, par-là.

-C'est étonnant que tu ne saches pas nouer des nœuds, je murmure.

-Pourquoi ? bredouille-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu viens du district Quatre, non ? je demande doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Je note qu'il tremble énormément. Ses joues s'empourprent légèrement, ne faisant plus contraster son teint pâle et la couleur carotte de ses cheveux. Il approuve d'un léger hochement de tête et je continue d'une voix douce auquel je ne suis pas habituée:

-Le district de la pêche… Normalement vous apprenez la confection de nœuds, je crois. On nous a dit ça à l'école.

Pour la petite allusion à une scolarité studieuse, c'est réussi. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à réussir à l'école malgré les difficultés que je traversais : pour que ma mère, de là-haut, soit fière de moi.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir les capacités de Finnick Odair, dit-il avec une petite nuance moqueuse dans la voix. Lui ne tremble pas au moins.

-Trembler si jeune, je dis en insinuant une question…

-Ma mère est infirmière et petit, car je pleurais beaucoup, elle volait des calmants discrètement et me les refilait pour que je me calme. Je suis du genre agité et elle continue de m'en bourrer par la force à cause de cela. Maintenant, je suis en manque : c'est devenu une drogue.

-Sauf erreur de ma part, tu étais volontaire n'est-ce pas ? , je continue mon interrogatoire.

-Mes parents me refilent des calmants, me battent en donnant comme explications aux voisins et amis que je me blesse facilement, m'obligent à travailler au lieu d'aller à l'école ou à voler dans les poubelles des petits commerces du district, explique-t-il sans émotion particulière. Donc...

Je suis sous le choc.

-Tu… Tu t'es porté volontaire pour échapper à ça ? je demande en contrôlant difficilement le ton tremblant de ma voix.

-Tu sais, il y a un moment où tu ne peux plus supporter l'horreur. C'est lâche mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je me suis porté volontaire : entre vivre dans l'horreur ou peut-être mourir, mon choix a vite été fait pour la deuxième solution. En plus, j'aurai sauvé un p'tit gars de douze ans, dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit.

Il me fait un petit sourire dévoilant ses dents de lapin. Je me sens horriblement mal pour lui.

-C'est très courageux, je me contente de dire.

-Je n'appelle pas ça du courage, répond-t-il avec un léger sourire forcé. Mais bel et bien de la lâcheté.

Avant qu'il s'en aille, je lui précise rapidement :

-Even … Even Anthlay.

-Fincher Waters.

Il sourit avant de s'en aller. Je suis sous le choc d'une telle révélation. Je reste là, à penser à l'horreur qu'il a vécu avec un nœud coulissant à moitié fait entre les mains. La cloche sonne et je me dirige vers Blain pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

-Cela sera plus dur que je ne le pensais, Blain, je lui murmure en croquant dans mon petit pain du district Quatre tartiné de fromage.

Que j'aime ce pain ! Je baisse les yeux dessus et ne peux m'empêcher de penser à l'histoire de Fincher, ce qui me provoque une certaine boule dans le ventre.

-Je sais, me rétorque-t-il.

-Comment pourra-t-on tuer ces gens ? je l'interroge.

-On le devra, c'est tout. Ce sera sûrement sous l'impulsion d'autre chose que nos sentiments : l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie.

-Dire cela ne pardonne pas un meurtre, j'argumente.

-Rien ne pardonnera jamais un meurtre, tu sais, me répond-il yeux dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois autre qu'à la Moisson, je remarque les magnifiques yeux vairons de Blain : un bleu et un brun. Le côté sage, le côté plus agressif. Je ne sais toujours pas comment cerner Blain dont la personnalité colle à merveille à son regard bicolore. Nos rapports sont un peu moins hostiles ces temps-ci, c'est comme si nous commencions à nous accommoder l'un à l'autre, nous verrons pour combien de temps. Après tout, il ne reste plus que deux jours après celui-ci avant que ne débute le reste de nos vies, et ce pour vingt-trois d'entre nous. Deux jours avant de découvrir si Blain est plus bleu ou plus brun quand la bête sort de sa cage.

Après le déjeuner, nous repartons nous entraîner et j'erre dans la salle, ne sachant que faire, ne pouvant révéler mes capacités. J'observe un peu Blain avant de marcher un peu aux alentours. Soudainement, la clique des Carrières arrive et la grande perche rousse du Un me bouscule avec violence non-feinte, me faisant tomber au sol en me tordant le pied au passage. Ces imbéciles rient avant de s'en aller. Je veux bien être gentille mais il ne faut pas me chercher. Je me lève d'un bond, empoigne un couteau et crie :

-Hé, la grande rouquine !

Alors que je lance mon couteau vers elle et sa bande, on me tire en arrière et je tombe sur le sol. Cela fait dévier quelque peu mon arme, ratant ainsi son oreille, ou son crâne : au choix du sort et si elle avait décidé de se décaler d'un ou deux quarts de millimètres. Mon couteau se contente de se planter au fond de la salle. Elle et sa bande se retourne vers moi et ne relève pas mes intentions. Blain me relève en me tirant par le bras brusquement alors que les Carrières rient en s'en allant, ne se doutant nullement que leur rousse a failli perdre son oreille (ou lus avec un peu de chance) quelques secondes plus tôt. La grande bringue pulpeuse du Un se retourne soudainement et me lance :

-Au fait, je rêve où tu m'as traitée de rouquine ?

Elle vient se placer juste en face de moi, me regardant de haut avec un petit sourire suffisant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine –trop abondante, si vous voulez mon avis-. Je ne rêve que de lui mettre une bonne gifle en lui balançant à la figure tous les noms d'oiseaux qui me viennent en tête en ce moment. Je ne trouve pas de justification valable qui me ferait paraître fragile, alors je tente la méthode simple et efficace. Je prends un air gêné en me frottant le bras et en dansant sur mes pieds pour bien le démontrer et je murmure en faisant un pas en arrière, légèrement craintive :

-Désolée…

-Pauvre tâche, fanfaronne-t-elle en riant.

Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière avant de rejoindre ses semblables, gloussant eux aussi, en se dandinant. Elle ressemble à une dinde, c'est officiel.  
>Blain me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans un coin.<p>

-T'es malade ou quoi ?!, éructe-t-il.

-Elle m'a énervée, je rétorque, exaspérée.

Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend celui-là ? Il n'est ni mon père, ni mon frère : ces deux-là sont toujours au district et ne me reverront plus.

-Si je ne t'avais pas détournée, tu aurais été plus loin, insinue-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux.

-Elle aurait juste une petite mutilation de l'oreille, rien de grave, je réponds avec un petit rire.

-Tu as énormément de chance que personne n'ait rien vu, Even, s'énerve-t-il. Contrôle tes pulsions suicidaires la prochaine fois.

Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers le stand des nœuds. Je me demande ce que Blain sait réellement faire parmi toutes ces activités. En fait, je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il est issu de la classe pauvre ou de la classe riche de notre district : la classe moyenne n'existant tout simplement pas.

Je vois deux tributs qui semblent bien rigoler dans un stand de reconnaissances de végétaux toxiques : les deux du Neuf. Je m'approche d'eux. Immédiatement, le garçon m'accueille avec un grand sourire :

-Viens donc apprendre avec nous comment ne pas procurer aux juges le plaisir qu'une de leur foutue plante te tue !

Je ris à sa blague tout comme la petite blonde qui l'accompagne. Elle est encore plus petite et frêle que moi avec deux longues nattes d'un blond très pâle, de beaux yeux bleus expressifs, des tâches de rousseurs délicates et un léger écart adorable entre les deux dents de devant. Elle n'a que douze ans.

Le garçon me tend la main :

-Eliott Aster, district neuf, quinze ans.

Je la serre en me présentant à mon tour en veillant à ne pas me dévoiler :

-Even Anthlay, district onze, treize ans.

-La sœur de Joyce Anthlay ? me demande la petite blonde.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête avec un petit sourire gêné.

-Désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée, s'excuse la fille avant de rire en me tendant la main, Kazia, douze ans, district Neuf.

-C'est bien tout ça mais côté plantes, je n'y connais rien pour ma part donc pour que j'évite de crever en mangeant n'importe quoi, je vais m'y mettre moi ! lance Eliott.

Il m'est possible de deviner la personnalité de certaines personnes rien qu'avec leur regard : je peux dire qu'Eliott, malgré son sens de l'humour visible, est un garçon intelligent, vu l'étincelle pétillante dans ses yeux noisettes.  
>Il nous montre une plante et nous dit :<p>

-Je parie qu'elle est toxique.

-Au pire tu essayes, et si tu tombes raide mort on pensera à ne pas en manger dans l'arène, lance Kazia.

Je ris avec eux et Eliott demande confirmation au moniteur : oui, elle est bien toxique donc oui, Eliott serait bel et bien mort.

-En fait, tu essayais de le tuer à l'avance, petite coquine ! , je plaisante.

-Même pas, rit-elle, au moins on aurait vraiment compris de ne pas toucher à cette plante !

Elle se tourne vers Eliott :

-Mais tu peux la manger quand même, hein ! Ça ne me dérange pas.

Eliott lui tire la langue et je devine qu'ils étaient sûrement amis avant vu leur complicité. Je pense à ce type d'amitié qui va devoir s'entre-tuer dans l'arène et je me dis vraiment qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attache de trop à eux, à Blain ou que je pense à l'histoire de Fincher si l'occasion de les tuer me vient.

-T'es douée en reconnaissance de plantes ? me demande Eliott.

''Oui, j'excelle'', je pense.  
>Eliott est un très beau jeune homme : son seul défaut physique réside dans d'impressionnantes cicatrices de brûlures sur son cou, une partie de son visage et le bras. La douleur l'agresse quand il rit où qu'il fait certains mouvements.<p>

-J'en reconnais une ou deux, je me contente de répondre en en montrant une empoissonnée et une saine sur le plateau.

-La deuxième que tu as montrée est fausse, intervient Kazia.

Je le savais.

-D'accord : je ne suis pas douée, je renchéris en faisant mine de m'esclaffer.

Kazia rit mais Eliott ne l'accompagne pas : il se mord la lèvre, il a mal. Après quelques secondes, il voit que j'observe ses marques avec un air de pitié et il m'explique :

-Le Capitole n'est pas si bon qu'il tente de nous le faire croire, tu sais.

Il a dit ça d'un ton mélangeant la colère et la moquerie. J'aimerais tant en savoir plus mais je devine que c'est douloureux d'en parler. Je comprends ce qu'il dit, je sais ce que le Capitole peut infliger : ma mère, ma participation aux jeux faisant de moi la deuxième tribut de la famille.

-Je dois… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, bredouille Eliott, gêné, en se passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Ses pas sont lents et mal assurés. Il se laisse glisser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle, les yeux clos. Il replie ses jambes contre lui avant de prendre son visage entre les mains. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard qu'il avait avant de masquer ses yeux : sombre, mystérieux et pourtant si triste. Un regard cachant une douleur profonde.

-Le président Snow l'a caché à tout Panem, me murmure Kazia qui semble elle aussi profondément choquée.

Je ne réponds pas. Elle ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde et prend une grande respiration, sûrement assaillie par des images. Elle s'assied doucement, d'un pas presque robotique tellement elle semble inanimée à ce moment précis et je l'imite. Je ne lui demande pas la suite mais se confie par elle-même.

-Un acte de rébellion a éclaté dans tout notre district : les manifestations se sont multipliées de jour en jour. C'était juste après la mort de notre deuxième tribut l'année dernière.

Je n'ose penserà la suite mais j'imagine des dégâts profonds : aussi bien en matériel qu'en personnes.

-Pour nous punir, ils ont bombardé le district sans prévenir, continue-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi : leur bleu est encore plus lumineux à cause des larmes qui les envahissent. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête à la pensée d'un tel acte criminel.  
>Une larme roule sur sa joue et avec un petit rire amer elle murmure :<p>

-J'ai vu des boules de feu tombées du ciel alors que je rentrais de l'école.

Je ferme les yeux alors qu'un petit film se déclenche dans ma tête, me montrant les visages effrayés des habitants, le feu s'abattant sur les masures et détruisant tout sur son passage. Le crime du Capitole sans personne d'assez puissant ou de moyens assez importants pour l'arrêter ou s'en venger.

-Moi, continue-t-elle me tirant de mes pensées, je me suis réfugiée dans la cave avec mes parents. Les dégâts ont été très minimes sur ma maison, étant donné que j'habite dans un quartier éloigné du centre-ville où sont les maisons avec les familles les plus pauvres et souvent, les plus rebelles. Eliott, lui, n'a pas eu ma chance.

Elle continue après quelques secondes, le temps de maîtriser ses émotions :

-En se réfugiant chez lui, il a vu que ses deux sœurs manquaient à l'appel alors, quand il a vu la plus jeune arriver en courant par la fenêtre : il a couru à l'extérieur. Après l'avoir sauvée de justesse, Eliott a voulu courir chercher sa sœur jumelle qui était plus loin, à le chercher à travers la fumée noire qui envahissait l'entièreté du District. Une bombe est tombée près de lui au même moment. La détonation l'a rendu sourd d'une oreille et le choc l'a projeté en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever et criait le nom de sa sœur, qui ne lui répondait pas.

Je regarde Eliott au loin, qui est toujours dans la même position qu'avant.

-Le feu se propageait et l'a brûlé aux membres et près du visage. Quand il a réussi à se relever, il a traversé les flammes pour la retrouver mais sans succès. Un infirmier est venu le chercher et l'a emmené de force dans une maison qui n'était pas ravagée pour le soigner. C'était ma maison et j'ai aidé à le soigner. Concernant la sienne, elle était presque entièrement brûlée mais ses parents et sa plus jeune sœur étaient sains et saufs.

Je n'ose imaginer le district après le bombardement. Elle m'explique la situation finale, plus horrible que ce que je ne le pensais :

-Sa sœur jumelle est morte quand sa tempe a heurté une pierre après l'explosion, il l'a su quand il a vu le creux sur sa tempe et son corps presque entièrement carbonisé. Son cou, un de ses bras et son visage étaient brûlés et il est définitivement sourd d'une oreille mais le plus dur reste les souvenirs et la perte de Freyja. Nous sommes devenus amis quand il est venu me remercier de mon hospitalité, lors de l'hommage aux victimes qu'un petit groupe a décidé d'organiser. Après nous avons ramassé des corps et nettoyé le District ensemble. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. La fumée est restée pendant deux semaines et était toxique à elle seule, nous étions donc enfermés chez nous pendant cette période avant de devoir procéder au nettoyage de ce District qui puait la mort à plein nez. Très amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je n'arrive à rien dire. Nous gardons le silence un petit moment avant qu'Eliott nous rejoigne en tentant de sourire.

-Elle t'a tout expliqué, je me trompe ? interroge-t-il dès que je pose les yeux sur lui.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Je le trouve extrêmement courageux. Je n'ose imaginer la force mentale qu'il lui a fallu pour braver les flammes et chercher sa soeur avant de ramasser des corps, accompagnés d'une fille de onze ans à peine.

-Elle ne méritait pas ça. Maintenant, mes parents vont perdre un deuxième enfant.

La cloche sonne la fin de la journée et je file directement de ma chambre : je ne dis plus rien de la soirée tellement cette révélation m'a choquée.

Je suis là à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, en tournant en rond sans cesse, mon petit cahier ouvert dans une main et l'autre jouant avec mon stylo.  
>Je relis les notes que j'ai prises : les aptitudes des carrières, les observations sur d'autres tributs ainsi que les cicatrices de certains. Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose d'important côté stratégique aujourd'hui : je pourrais utiliser les souvenirs de certains comme armes –le feu pour Eliott, entre autres- mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas être celle qui les tuera. Je ne veux pas tuer en connaissant l'histoire d'une personne, en sachant ce qu'elle a vécu, en sachant pour qui ou pour quoi elle se bat. Je pense au courage d'Eliott en voulant sauver sa sœur et à celui de Fincher en se portant volontaire pour échapper à l'horreur. Je pense à l'amitié des deux tributs du Neuf, commencée à cause de ce bombardement. Je pense au décès de Freyja en me disant que cela aurait pu être une de mes propres sœurs : je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur que me provoquerait la mort de Joyce ou de Willow.<br>Je pense à l'horreur que le Capitole leur a faite vivre.  
>Soudain, ma porte s'ouvre à la volée et est propulsée contre le mur avant d'être refermée dans un claquement assourdissant.<p>

-Es-tu folle ? s'emporte ma mentor de sœur.

Par instinct de protection, je recule avant de me laisser tomber assise sur le lit alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux lançant des éclairs, une veine battant la chamade sur le front.

-Je ne comprends pas, je réponds calmement.

Je sais pourtant pourquoi elle s'énerve : le couteau, l'oreille, la rouquine.

-Tu as tout foutu en l'air, petite sotte ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te taire ? Calmer tes instincts primitifs ? Non, il a fallu que tu ouvres ta grande gueule et que tu manques de lui arracher l'oreille, hurle-t-elle à faire trembler les murs.

-Blain, je lâche dans un souffle moqueur.

Il lui a tout raconté, l'imbécile.  
>Ma sœur se prend la tête entre les mains et après un profond soupir, tente de se calmer :<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Elle m'a énervé, je lâche un peu plus fort que ce que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Après une profonde respiration, elle se dirige vers la porte.

-Tu me déçois, Even, lance-t-elle avant de la refermer dans un claquement et de disparaître.

On ne mesure pas souvent l'importance que les mots peuvent avoir, la douleur qu'ils peuvent infliger, les émotions qu'ils peuvent provoquer et les larmes qu'ils peuvent faire monter.  
>Je suis assise sur cet immense lit, me sentant plus seule que jamais, une atroce douleur au ventre. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Elle ne peut pas me rabaisser autant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle réussisse. Sans que je ne puisse les contrôler, les larmes me viennent tout de même et tâchent peu à peu mon cahier ouvert sur mes genoux. J'attrape un oreiller et l'envoie valser contre une lampe qui tombe à terre et se brise, m'enlevant une partie de la lumière dont je disposais. Je m'installe devant la fenêtre et contemple la vue avec la seule envie de me jeter dans le vide. Je ne sais pas si ma sœur le pensait vraiment mais elle vient de me briser intérieurement. J'hésite entre l'envie de la décevoir encore plus ou celle de remonter dans son estime. Ma grande sœur m'ayant toujours protéger, soutenue, m'abandonne. C'est elle qui me déçoit aussi.<br>Demain, ce sera mon dernier jour d'entraînement ainsi que celui des évaluations personnelles. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour ces dernières.  
>Demain, ce sera aussi l'avant-dernier jour avant le début de la fin.<p>

Je m'installe sur mon lit et mets une éternité avant de m'endormir, l'oreiller trempé de mes larmes. 

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour ce chapitre 10! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai essayé de vous faire découvrir certains tributs et leurs blessures, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet objectif. :)<strong>

**Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir!**

**A bientôt, je l'espère. Prenez soin de vous!**

**Eveniss.**


	10. Chapitre 10: L'énumération

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Après un tel délai, je vous raconte enfin la dixième partie de l'histoire d'Even! Excusez-moi mais avec les cours, les activités... Je peine à trouver du temps pour écrire :/**

**Encore des remerciements, toujours les mêmes, pour ma correctrice Peetniss et mon polonais favori Aidan-D! Jetez un coup d'oeil à leurs histoires ;)**

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable!**

* * *

><p>L'ambiance est plus glaciale que jamais en cette matinée de troisième jour d'entraînement.<p>

-Que comptez-vous faire comme présentation individuelle ?, nous demande Joyce.

-Je pense à du corps à corps et de l'épée, répond Blain.

-Je t'aurai ça, dit Joyce. Even ?

-Fais ton boulot, mets-moi quelques armes et je me débrouillerai, je lui réponds un peu trop agressivement, sans lui décocher un seul regard.

Je mange puis retourne directement dans ma chambre sans avoir pris la peine d'adresser un autre mot à quelqu'un. Puis j'attends l'heure de descendre au sous-sol, presque impatiemment. J'ai hâte de quitter cet appartement, ce silence et ma sœur. Surtout cette dernière.  
>Je déboule donc en dehors de la chambre dès que Suhi frappe à la porte. Ma brusquerie l'a faite sursauter et échapper un petit cri de cochon d'inde. Blain sort tout aussi rapidement de sa chambre, peut-être parce que je lui ai crié de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas que je défonce sa porte de la force de mes petites mains. Je pense que cette menace est le premier mot prononcé par une tiers-personne logeant dans cet étage autre que les quelques phrases au déjeuner.<br>Nous prenons l'ascenseur. Je m'adosse à la paroi de verre en respirant calmement. Je déteste ce moyen de transport : je préférerai encore courir un marathon d'escaliers. J'ai beau voir l'extérieur grâce au matériel utilisé, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse. Je refuse d'admettre que ce soit une potentielle claustrophobie : ce n'est pas mon genre après tout. Je soupire profondément quand nous regagnons la terre ferme et que je me précipite à l'extérieur, pas trop vite pour ne pas trahir l'inquiétude croissante qui m'envahit peu à peu dans ces parois de verre, ce milieu si restreint et fermé. De toute façon, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter : plus on me croit faible, mieux ce sera. Il ne me reste plus que deux jours à tenir avec cette stratégie.  
>Je me dirige vers un stand alors que la réalité m'apparaît brusquement, comme l'on sort la tête de l'eau : dans deux jours, je serai dans l'arène. Quelques quarante-huit heures. Je n'écoute pas le moniteur m'expliquer la méthode pour allumer un feu, tellement la pensée de ce qui m'attend me distrait. Quarante-huit heures, bon sang. Mon temps est compté, seconde par seconde, comme sur une horloge ou une de ces minuteries de cuisine. J'exécute les consignes sans m'y appliquer, de toute façon, il faut être sacrément bête voir suicidaire pour allumer un feu dans l'arène et ainsi signaler votre position à tout le monde.<br>J'observe du coin de l'œil les autres tributs. Comme les deux jours précédents, les carrières montrent tous leurs talents, d'autres semblent former de petits groupes et certains restent dans leurs coins. Un de ceux isolés attire mon attention plus particulièrement. Je me lève, m'excusant vaguement au moniteur, et me dirige vers la tribut du Six, assise contre un mur, jouant avec le bracelet à son poignet.

-Salut, je lui dis.

Elle lève ses yeux noisettes en amande vers les miens et je remarque que ses lèvres roses forment encore et toujours la même énumération. Il faut que je sache ce que c'est. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

-Shae, c'est ça ? Je lui demande.

Elle approuve d'un hochement de tête. Sa peau café au lait est lisse, sans aucun défaut. Je ne parle pas et la fixe intensément, essayant d'en découvrir plus sur elle uniquement au travers de mes yeux.

-Onze, dix, onze, onze, quatre, huit, énonce-t-elle encore.

Je tente de retenir ces chiffres, même si ma mémoire n'est pas des plus performantes pour ce type d'énumération ou pour toute chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à des mathématiques.  
>Je me concentre mais n'arrive pas à suivre, je reprends à sa deuxième énumération, à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée.<p>

-Six, sept, cinq, cinq, trois, quatre, neuf, quatre, continue-t-elle.

Les chiffres s'enchaînent, les mêmes se répètent et j'abandonne. J'ai retenu les six premiers, c'est déjà cela. Onze, dix, onze, onze, quatre, huit.

-Pourquoi tu répètes tout le temps ces chiffres ?, je lui demande doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle hausse légèrement les épaules et j'entends pour la première fois d'autres mots que des chiffres sortir de sa bouche :

-Pour tester.

Je reste sceptique, ne comprenant rien. Tester quoi ? Et pourquoi ces chiffres exactement ?

Cette fille est étrange mais surtout intrigante.  
>Je reste assise encore un peu à côté d'elle, à l'écouter répéter incessamment ces nombres qui commencent à m'agacer. Les mathématiques ne me manqueront pas, si je viens à mourir, c'est certain.<p>

-Tu as vécu des choses horribles, elle me dit.

Je ne me demande pas comment elle le sait. Une mère assassinée, une sœur survivant à des cauchemars horribles vous réveillant chaque nuit quand ce ne sont pas les vôtres qui le font. Beaucoup de choses m'échappent chez cette fille et je sais que tenter de la comprendre serait vain.

-Comme tout le monde, je réponds alors que la sonne cloche.

_Onze, dix, onze, onze, quatre, huit._  
>Je me les répète mentalement sans m'arrêter à la manière de Shae en allant chercher mon repas. Je ne dois pas les oublier. J'ai une impression les concernant, comme si le fait que la fille du Six les énumère sans cesse avait une importance particulière.<br>Je mange face à Blain, perdue dans mes pensées encore une fois, à chercher la signification de cette formule. Onze, dix, onze, onze, quatre, huit.  
>J'émerge de mes songes en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux et je pose une question à mon partenaire de district :<p>

-Tu vas présenter du corps à corps et de l'épée alors ? Malgré ta force de têtard ?

Il lâche un rire moqueur et exagéré avant de me répondre :

-C'est juste parce que je te laisse l'avantage.

Frappé en plein dans le mille, direct dans son cher égo.

-Et toi, tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?, il m'interroge à son tour.

Je sais ce que je vais faire, sans en avoir parlé avec ma sœur. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement que je dois être assez inquiétante, surtout avec le ton de ma voix quand je lui réponds :

-Oh, crois-moi, je vais les éblouir.

* * *

><p>Nous patientons dans la salle de réfectoire. Il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de personnes. Les tributs sont appelés séparément, par ordre de district : d'abord le garçon, puis la fille. Autant dire qu'étant la troisième en commençant par la fin, le temps est long. Très long. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'impatient comme moi. Alors je tape du pied discrètement, souffle un peu trop fort. J'hésite à m'en aller, à un moment. Je pourrais retourner à l'étage en semblant paniquée, pour forcer encore un peu le côté fragile de mon personnage. Cependant, je suis assez excitée de faire ce que j'ai prévu. Je vais leur en mettre plein la vue.<p>

-District Onze, Blain Amill, annonce une voix féminine mécanique.

Je l'attrape par le bras et lui murmure à l'oreille :

-Fais mieux que quand je réussis facilement à te battre, c'est un conseil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je perds juste parce que je te ménage.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil et se lève. Je ne le reverrai qu'après. L'ambiance me semble être encore plus tendue dans la salle qu'avant son départ : nous ne sommes plus que trois et je suis la prochaine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine anxiété alors qu'on appelle mon nom quelques minutes plus tard. Je reste quelques secondes sur le banc, sous les regards des deux du district Douze qui se sont arrêtés de parler. J'aimerais me lever d'un bond et me diriger d'un air confiant vers la porte en leur adressant un grand sourire. A la place, je me lève doucement et me dirige lentement vers la sortie en me mordillant mes ongles encore manucurés de la parade.  
>Je pénètre dans la grande salle et la porte résonne en se fermant derrière moi. Le sol me semble bien plus froid, tout comme les murs et le métal. Peut-être est-ce à cause du regard des juges posés sur moi, là-haut ? Cependant, ceux-ci semblent quelque peu déconcentrés, sûrement par l'alcool qu'ils boivent à foison.<p>

-Even Anthlay, district Onze, je dis d'une petite voix.

Ils m'observent puis regardent autour d'eux : la salle est remplie d'armes, comme je l'avais demandé à ma chère mentor de sœur. J'en entends déjà un étouffer un petit rire d'homme saoul.  
>Je vais vous impressionner, Mesdames et Messieurs.<br>J'attrape un arc à flèche, en feintant un tremblement. Je vide ma tête et j'oblige mon instinct de chasseuse à me quitter. Je monte l'arc, ne positionne pas bien mon bras et tire sans réfléchir. Comme prévu, elle arrive bien à côté, la corde ayant raflé violemment mon avant-bras sur le coup. Leurs petits rires ingrats fusent déjà. S'ils savaient ce que je pourrai faire avec cet arc…  
>Je recommence une nouvelle fois cette action, en tentant de paraître gênée de mes deux échecs cuisants. Je me dirige alors vers les couteaux. Oublie toutes ces fois où tu as réussis ta cible, ta maîtrise et tes tentatives sur Blain. Je lance alors en priant pour que mon subconscient n'ait pas voulu qu'il atterrisse au centre. Comme prévu, le couteau arrive bien à côté et cette fois, les juges se font plaisir et rient à gorge déployée. Je dois tout de même gagner quelques points… Alors je lance le deuxième un peu mieux et il arrive à deux arcs de cercles du centre de la cible. Je tente de paraître étonnée de cette ''réussite''. Je regarde autour de moi et opte pour le javelot. J'en lance un à côté de la cible et les juges soupirent. J'ai soudainement une idée pour le deuxième lancer… Je me prépare et vise un point quelconque du mannequin, autre que le centre. Alors que le javelot part, je pousse un petit cri de douleur en me tenant l'épaule, mimant une blessure, une petite fragilité physique. Je me place alors devant les juges qui sont toujours en train de rire. Ils reprennent leur sérieux quand ils voient la bouille innocente que je tente d'avoir. Puis, mon petit côté rebelle ressort.<p>

-Voilà, je vous ai montré nombre de mes talents … Comme la plupart des enfants envoyés mourir dans ces arènes, ils ne sont guère nombreux ... Merci, Mesdames, Messieurs.

Je leur souris légèrement.

-Je peux ?, je demande poliment en montrant la sortie.

Le haut-juge, Darius Delta, un homme d'apparence commune excepté ses cheveux blonds aux reflets bleu électriques toujours dressés sur son crâne, approuve d'un hochement de tête en signalant la porte d'un mouvement de la main. Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie, j'entends déjà leurs rires nasillards et leurs voix trop fortes de ceux qui ont trop bu. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé leur envoyer une flèche dessus ! Ou simplement les étrangler avec leur vin.  
>Je prends l'ascenseur, tâche que je déteste toujours autant. J'ai à peine foulé le sol de l'appartement du onzième étage que Suhi et Joyce m'encerclent.<p>

-Oui, j'ai bel et bien fait ce qu'il fallait : rien de convenable. Je ne m'inquiète nullement pour la hauteur des notes, je leur réponds d'une seule voix pour éviter un interrogatoire. Sur ce, j'ai faim.

* * *

><p>Mon cher compagnon a parlé de sa force et des impressions des juges pendant tout le repas alors que je me contentais d'esquiver les questions. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur le sujet : rien que l'idée d'avoir dû montrer une telle infériorité à mon niveau habituel me dégoûte au plus haut point, encore plus que les faux exploits de Blain.<br>J'attends dans le canapé, face à la grande télé du salon de l'appartement.  
>Les photos et les scores défilent sur l'écran, comme les commentaires faussement enjoués de César.<br>District par district, d'abord le garçon, puis la fille : la meilleure façon pour maudire son appartenance. Le district Un reçoit respectivement un onze et un dix. Le Deux reçoit deux onze. Je blêmis à l'idée de leurs capacités incroyables, d'épieux s'enfonçant dans des chairs et de sang coulant sur leurs doigts, leurs regards féroces posés sur mon petit 1,50m.  
>César annonce un quatre et un huit pour le district Trois. Alors que les scores s'enchaînent, je retiens ceux des Carrières, quelque peu effrayée.<br>Puis, je fais seulement le lien.  
><em>Onze, dix, onze, onze, quatre, huit.<em>  
>La suite numérique de Shae, celle qu'elle répète sans cesse depuis trois jours.<br>Cette tribut connaissait nos scores. Etant donné que nos sorts n'ont été joués qu'aujourd'hui, c'est impossible qu'elle ait triché. Alors, soit il s'agit d'un parfait coup de chance et de hasard, soit d'un pouvoir de prémonition. Si ma deuxième hypothèse se vérifie, ce don est très intéressant dans une arène. Elle n'est peut-être pas folle, Shae, juste étrange et surtout utile. Il faut juste que ce petit bijou ne soit pas gâché, d'où la nécessité de sceller une alliance. Et si elle est si medium que cela, elle aura deviné mes capacités et devinera qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir comme protectrice que comme ennemie.  
>J'émerge de mes songes au moment où le visage de Blain souriant apparaît à l'écran. Il obtient un 7 et en est ravi. Je me moque de lui sans me retenir :<p>

-Sept ? Et à part ça tu les as tous mis sur le cul ? Tu avais peut être oublié de préciser qu'ils étaient déjà assis à la base !?

-On va voir pour toi, miniature !

Mon visage neutre, un peu triste, prend la place de celui du brun à côté de César.

-District Onze, Even Anthlay, annonce le présentateur avec son sourire tiré sur ses traits mandarine.

Il marque une courte pause, prend un air un peu désolé :

-Quatre.

Contrairement à lui, je me lève d'un bond et je pousse un cri.

-Tu es sûre que tu l'as vraiment fait exprès ? Ce n'est pas plutôt la seule note que tes faibles capacités te permettent ?, me nargue Blain en riant.

Je bondis derrière lui, enroule un de mes bras autour de sa nuque et la tire en arrière.

-Je pourrais te la craquer en moins d'une seconde ou te briser ton artère à main nue, alors si j'étais toi, j'éviterai t'empirer mon cas.

-Calmez-vous, bande de gamins. On dirait deux petits chiens qui se sautent dessus pour un rien, dit ma sœur avec autorité. Je suis très fière de vous deux, vous avez fait ce que vous deviez. C'est très bien Even. Tu sais bien que de base, tu méritais largement un onze.

Je lâche Blain et ma sœur fait taire tous commentaires qu'il allait ajoutés d'un simple regard noir et dur comme la pierre. Nous sortons de la pièce et ma sœur me dit doucement, les yeux emplis d'une soudaine tristesse :

-Quand vous vous battez, cela me fait penser à Joshua et toi.

Mon frère. Celui avait qui j'allais dans les bois, qui m'a tout appris, à qui je dois toute technique : simplement mon Joshua.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça, pour me les rappeler sans cesse Joyce ?, je lui dis un peu agressivement.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée hier, Even…

Les larmes commencent à me monter. Joshua. Willow. Même mon père me manque dans ce cas présent.  
>J'approuve d'un hochement de tête avec un léger sourire et elle me serre dans ses bras.<p>

-Je t'aime, petite sœur.

-Moi aussi. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Je la laisse seule et m'en vais dans ma chambre. Cela doit être tout aussi dur pour elle que pour moi. Elle voit partir sa sœur qui ne reviendra pas.  
>Je me glisse dans mes draps.<br>Je ne peux rien faire contre des tueurs assoiffés de sang. Certes, j'ai tué des animaux tant de fois. Mais jamais je n'ai planté de flèche dans un humain. Je ne le pourrai pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hommage spécial à une de mes amies avec qui je me suis comportée comme Even avec Blain: dans son dos, un bras contre son cou, lui annoncer que je pourrai la tuer ainsi... Je t'aime ma grande asperge<strong>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! A bientôt (= humour) pour la suite des aventures avec le chapitre des interviews... Le dernier avant l'arène!

N'oubliez jamais que l'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur!

-Eveniss


	11. Chapitre 11: Les interviews

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Décidément, cela devient une habitude: je m'excuse pour cet immense retard! **  
><strong>Je remercie Peetniss, qui malgré ces délais, continue de me corriger avec autant de qualité. Merci pour tes notes, tes relectures et tes passages au fluo! Merci énormément.<strong>  
><strong>Et l'habituelle dédicace au petit polonais. Le bain de sang approche, boy! <strong>

**Puisse le sort vous être favorable! (on ne sait jamais si Even se cache derrière vous avec un couteau... Héhé)**

* * *

><p>-Debout et plus vite que ça, m'ordonne mon hôtesse en tambourinant à ma porte.<p>

Je devine que Suhi garde quelques séquelles de mes petites attaques à son encontre.  
>Pourtant, je la remercie mentalement de m'avoir tirée de cet horrible cauchemar, où tous les tributs se jetaient sur moi, armés jusqu'aux dents. Dire que cela risque de devenir réalité.<br>Encore un peu déstabilisée par ce mauvais rêve, je prends rapidement une douche et enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main. J'attache rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon et file à la salle à manger, affamée, en retard mais tout de même quelques petites minutes avant Blain. Suhi ne manque pas de nous rabâcher pour la énième fois que la ponctualité est primordiale dans les règles de savoir-vivre de notre société, etcetera. Je ne l'ai jamais écoutée et ne prends pas plus la peine de le faire maintenant.  
>Ne bénéficiant pas de ces petits mets délicieux dans l'arène, où j'aurai sûrement faim, je décide de goûter tout ce dont je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de manger. Je prends donc un plat de fruits découpés en formes géométriques différentes -imaginant l'ennui que cela dû être de les couper-, du pain perdu, des gâteaux secs avec des bouts de chocolats –des cookies selon Suhi. Le mélange me laissait un goût amer sur l'estomac mais je n'allais pas me priver de tant de bonnes choses.<p>

-Vous bénéficierez tous les deux d'un moment avec Suhi et d'un autre avec moi. Blain, tu seras le premier à m'accompagner, nous annonce Joyce.

Je soupire bruyamment à l'idée de la torture qui m'attend. Cette « attitude indigne dans la haute et digne société'' m'attire une nouvelle fois les foudres de mon hôtesse qui me fait une autre leçon de morale.  
>Blain avale rapidement son dernier bout de pain puis suit ma sœur dans le salon. Suhi se lève d'un bond et s'exclame :<p>

-Allons donc essayer de réaliser ensemble l'impensable, ma chère Even !

Je ne me fatigue même pas à lui répondre ou à lever les yeux au ciel. Je suis bien décidée à ne pas gâcher mon énergie à cela.  
>Elle me guide vers sa chambre –je remarque ainsi son étrange déhanché lorsqu'elle marche- et m'ordonne de presser le pas. Mon animatrice me montre un petit tas sur le lit, ayant retrouvé toute son excitation légendaire.<p>

-Hors de question, je réponds, catégorique.

Elle réussit après maintes plaintes à me faire enfiler une longue robe jaune poussin et des chaussures à talons hauts trop indécents pour une fille de mon âge.

-Vous ne pensez donc pas que l'interview et la parade suffisent comme souffrance, en plus de l'arène de demain ? je demande en poussant un petit juron alors que je dérape.

Ces perchoirs sont beaucoup trop hauts et je peine à marcher avec. Je ressens déjà une légère douleur dans le bas de mon dos causée par ces échasses. Comment ces femmes peuvent-elles porter ça en permanence? Suhi me fait avancer puis tourner, encore et encore, avec un sourire forcé.

-Pas comme ça, Even, plus de grâce, plus d'élégance ! me hurle-t-elle presque en faisant des grands gestes de ses mains manucurées.

Je recommence encore en retenant mes soupirs, ne voulant pas qu'elle me fasse encore la leçon. Ce n'est pas moi, tout ça. Et puis, je me considère comme trop jeune pour porter cela. Suhi m'arrête brutalement, se plaignant de mon incapacité et propose de me faire une démonstration.

-_Ca_, c'est de l'élégance ?! je lui demande en lâchant un rire moqueur.

-Je me demande vraiment si on t'a enseigné les bonnes manières, jeune fille !

J'ai envie de lui crier que nous ne sommes pas du même endroit, que j'ai vécu l'horreur alors qu'elle vivait dans sa cage dorée et que ses commentaires sont déplacés. Je prends une profonde respiration et garde ça pour moi. J'essaye une nouvelle fois de marcher et Suhi semble plutôt contente. J'ai droit à deux livres sur la tête pour me maintenir bien droite. Je n'y mets vraiment pas de mauvaise volonté en tout cas, et tente de réussir. Je ne veux pas être honteuse ce soir et je pense que je devrais faire des efforts avec Suhi, sauf si elle dépasse vraiment les limites. L'appel du dîner est presque une bénédiction pour mes pieds endoloris. J'enlève rapidement les chaussures et les envoie valser sur le tapis, ce que me reproche Suhi en s'écriant :

-Enfin ! Ce sont des sur mesures de Edgy Felden !

D'un geste délicat, je dépose ma robe sur le lit en lui faisant un petit sourire. J'enfile mes vêtements habituels et passe à table. Blain en face de moi, je m'écroule sur ma chaise et lui lance :

-Tu vas souffrir.

Il rit et Suhi fait mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue. Le repas est un peu plus plaisant que d'habitude.  
>Lorsque j'ai fini de manger, je me lève et demande à ma sœur :<p>

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on commence ? Tu n'as jamais su manger vite toi !

Elle sourit et me conduit au salon. 

Je m'installe dans un des confortables fauteuils et Joyce reste une petite minute à me fixer, ses yeux verts dans les miens.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi, Even.

-Sympathique ! je lui dis. Pourquoi ne pas simplement continuer notre petit jeu jusqu'à la fin du compte à rebours ?

-Et les interviews ? Caesar va vraiment te cuisiner, surtout que tu es sœur de vainqueur.

-Une petite vantardise de ta part, sœurette ? je lui lance, taquine. Plus sérieusement, je pense que je suis capable de les manipuler encore un peu. Je trouverai bien comment détourner les questions de Caesar à mon avantage, fais-moi confiance.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour ça ! Concernant tes jeux, maintenant…

Ma sœur se raidit soudain, avant de m'annoncer de but en blanc :

-Je refuse que tu participes au bain de sang.

-Hors de question ! Je participerai.

-Je suis catégorique, Even. C'est tellement risqué… Tu es très jeune, certains sont très forts… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre si tôt, petite sœur… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux…

Sa voix est plus enrouée et ses yeux prennent une couleur plus vive, témoin des larmes qui lui viennent. Elle a peur pour moi.  
>Je me demande si c'est si terrible, là-bas. Je me demande si je réalise bien ce qui m'attend demain. La télévision ne peut nous transmettre la psychologie des tributs. Nous ne voyons qu'une succession de morts et d'horreurs. Les larmes sont de supplications. Les cris sont d'effrois. Les rires sont ceux des carrières. Où est l'émotion là-dedans ? Que ressent-on ?<br>Pour rassurer ma sœur, je balbutie avec un léger sourire :

-Mieux vaut mourir tôt en ayant essayé. Et puis… Je verrai quand je serai en condition là-bas. En fonction de l'arène, des émotions…

Que ressentirais-je, sur ma plaque métallique, entourée des vingt-trois autres, les armes au milieu ? Aurais-je seulement le courage et la force de me révéler combative ? Suis-je seulement comme cela, réellement?  
>Ces questions qui me brisent défilent dans ma tête. Je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis mon arrivée au Capitole. Il me manquera même, lui.<br>Je me souviens d'un petit détail et me décide d'en parler à ma sœur :

-Finnick Odair connaît notre stratégie.

Joyce se redresse dans son siège, une lueur plus sombre apparaissant une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux avant de disparaître.

-Il a dit qu'il ne dira rien à ses tributs, mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons lui faire confiance, j'ajoute.

-Malgré les apparences, Finnick est quelqu'un de très loyal et amical. Je lui fais amplement confiance mais restons toujours sur nos gardes. De toute façon, ici, il faut se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, d'accord ?

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

-J'ai l'impression de ne te servir à rien, comme mentor, m'avoue ma sœur, tu te débrouilles mieux seule ! Tu as toujours été indépendante et intelligente ! Toi tu chassais alors que les autres filles jouaient à la corde à sauter.

-Tu es là avec moi et c'est le plus important, je lui dis avec un sourire - un des plus réels que j'ai donné lors de ces quelques jours.

En quelques jours ici, je n'ai jamais retrouvé notre complicité d'avant. Il y avait toujours une sorte de tension, derrière nos mots ou nos regards. Pendant ces quelques instants, je l'ai aperçue à nouveau. Et je me suis rendue compte de combien elle me manquerait une fois dans l'arène. Elle s'en voudra, si je ne reviens pas, je le sais. Si je dois mourir, j'espère que ce sera rapidement et sans trop de fioritures. Je ne veux pas que ma famille attende le moment fatidique pendant un long moment. J'ai rarement pensé à ceux qui m'attendent au district, depuis que je suis ici. Je chasse la vision de mes proches de mon esprit. Joyce et moi passons le reste du temps fixé à peaufiner notre stratégie et à simplement parler. Elle évite les questions sur ses jeux, détournant le regard, ses yeux s'assombrissant, me disant qu'on en parlera plus tard. Je ne vois pas quand sera ce prochain moment. Je comprends encore plus l'impact psychologique que ces jeux ont eu sur elle quand je la vois relever des yeux pleins de larmes vers moi. Ces jeux ont changé ma sœur. Ils l'ont brisée. Est-ce ainsi pour tous les vainqueurs ? En revenir vaut-il seulement la peine en vue des multiples séquelles ? Joyce essuie ses larmes du revers de la manche puis me demande :

-Tu es prête ?

Je me lève, sans savoir lui fournir une réponse. Je ne saurai mentir à ma grande sœur. Joyce m'accompagne dans la salle-à-manger et nous sommes vites rejointes par Suhi, accompagnée de Blain. Celui-ci mime qu'il s'étrangle et je ris. Notre hôtesse ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle la referme immédiatement. Je pense qu'elle a enfin compris que la politesse et les bonnes manières, les condamnés n'en ont que faire.  
>Ce repas serait presque plaisant. Outre son côté gustatif irrésistible, nos discussions sont agréables. Suhi nous parle, sans pour autant nous ennuyer, du Capitole. J'ai l'impression que derrière ses phrases, elle reconnait les torts de son monde à elle. Elle semble regretter certaines différences. Elle sait que nous mangeons goulument car nous n'avons jamais eu pareil festin, là d'où nous venons et que nous n'en re-goûterons peut-être plus jamais un identique. Elle sait que nous avons été bien éduqués mais que notre attitude est due à la rage d'être ici qui gronde en nous. Je pense qu'elle l'a compris et j'espère qu'elle s'en souviendra. Nous partageons quelques anecdotes de notre enfance et rions tout de même beaucoup. La seule chose troublant ce repas est le compte à rebours imaginaire au-dessus de nos têtes. L'heure de se dire au revoir viendra bientôt. Au fil des heures, le poids dans mon ventre prend de l'espace. Je goûte la meilleure chose à laquelle j'ai jamais goûtée : des fraises trempées dans du chocolat fondu.<br>Suhi jette un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de s'exclamer, un peu moins enjouée qu'à son habitude :

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Notre préparation pour les interviews nous attend : la dernière étape avant le grand bain. Littéralement.

~

Après avoir souffert dans les mains de mes préparateurs, je rejoins Esmée avec bonheur. Elle m'accueille gentiment, de sa voix douce et rassurante, après m'avoir fait la bise :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Excepté le fait que je vais être lâchée dans la fosse aux lions d'ici moins de vingt-quatre heures, je vais parfaitement bien.

Elle me serre alors dans ses bras, un geste maternel faisant tellement de bien. Je lutte contre mes larmes, me venant à l'idée de mourir et à l'image de souvenirs.  
>Esmée me rappelle quelqu'un. Penser à cette personne ravive une énorme douleur dans ma poitrine. Chaque parcelle de mon corps est envahie par cette souffrance. J'en ai le souffle coupé et je suis obligée de m'asseoir. Il me faut quelques instants pour retrouver une respiration normale.<p>

-Une petite crise de panique ? me demande ma styliste en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Vous me rappelez ma grand-mère.

Une lueur de tristesse assombrit soudainement son regard, qu'elle baisse un peu vers le sol avant de replonger ses yeux gris dans les miens, m'encourageant à poursuivre.

-J'ai toujours été très proche de ma grand-mère, Illy, que je surnommais Mamilly. Elle était douce, amusante, compréhensive. Dès que je rencontrais des difficultés, que ce soit à l'école ou à la maison, je courais chez elle. J'adorais aussi mon grand-père, mais je n'avais pas une relation aussi fusionnelle avec lui qu'avec elle. Un jour, je suis revenue boudeuse du Terrain : ma mère chassait avec mon frère et je n'avais pas pu essayer de tirer avec l'arc. Je suis donc allée chez mes grands-parents. Mamilly m'a prise sur ses genoux et j'ai bu son thé particulier dont elle seule avait le secret. Je n'ai jamais réussi à reproduire le même. Il y avait de la coriandre, de la menthe, et d'autres herbes qu'elles récoltaient ou troquaient. Elle m'a raconté que ma mère, alors qu'elle devait avoir douze ans, était revenue en trombe à la maison et qu'elle avait crié avoir vu des chasseurs dans le Terrain. Ils étaient armés d'arc à flèches et elle était restée longuement là à les regarder tirer. Elle était passionnée par la finesse de ce quel considérait comme un art. Ma grand-mère était ennuyée car son mari savait chasser mais ne le faisait qu'en pleine nuit, pour éviter d'être vu et de s'attirer des ennuis. Il n'avait jamais voulu montrer cela à sa fille jusqu'à ce jour-là, la considérant trop jeune que pour ramener de la nourriture par elle-même et pour une telle violence. Après de longues disputes, de maints débats, de grandes discussions, ma grand-mère a emmené ma mère au Terrain, en pleine nuit. Là-bas, mon grand-père les attendait. Il m'a expliqué à quel point il avait été fier en voyant sa fille tirer pour la première fois ! Ils m'ont tellement bien décrit cette scène que j'imaginais à la perfection le rire clair de ma mère alors qu'elle avait tiré sa première flèche, ses sourcils froncés par la concentration, et les larmes aux yeux de mon grand-père. Deux semaines après ma bouderie, ma grand-mère est arrivée à la maison et m'a prise à nouveau sur ses genoux. Elle a mis ses mains sur mes yeux et les a enlevés quelques secondes plus tard. Il y avait un magnifique arc à flèches sur la table. Pour moi. Ma mère me regardait avec une fierté indéfinissable. Mon frère a promis d'un faux ton las de m'apprendre à chasser, tout comme maman. Je dois donc énormément à ma grand-mère. Mon père a appris le lancer de couteaux, le combat, et bien d'autres choses à mon frère qui me les a transmis par la suite. Un an après cet événement, alors que je devenais franchement douée pour la chasse et le combat, une foudroyante épidémie de grippe à frapper le district Onze. Les trois-quarts de la population ont été touchés par la maladie. Nous devions tous rester enfermés chez nous, mettre les malades à l'écart, porter des masques. Après un mois de souffrance dans toute la population, la grippe a cessé peu à peu et a emporté avec elle des milliers de morts. Dont mes deux grands-parents maternels. Je me souviendrai à vie du jour où on m'a appris leur décès. Je me souviens de leurs corps froids, pâles et ridés dans les minables cercueils fabriqués à la chaîne. Je…

Je respire profondément, pour tenter de faire disparaître les larmes dans ma gorge. Ma préparatrice m'écoute attentivement, comme suspendue à mes lèvres.

-Vous me rappelez Mamilly par votre caractère, vos cheveux, votre bonté… Tout.

-J'en suis honorée, Even.

Elle me serre dans ses bras avec beaucoup de douceur. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de prendre à nouveau ma grand-mère dans mes bras. Je n'aime pas montrer autant mes émotions, alors, je change de sujet après une petite minute :

-Que m'avez-vous préparé pour faire de moi une parfaite petite fille, à la fois modèle et fragile ?

-Je me suis dit que la simplicité serait ton meilleur atout pour montrer ton ''envie de ne pas être remarquée pendant ces jeux'', m'explique-t-elle en mimant les tirets avec ses doigts.

Ma styliste me demande de fermer les yeux et de me laisser guider.  
>J'obéis et suis ses indications pour enfiler le vêtement. Je sens le tissu très agréable glisser sur moi avant qu'Esmée commence à travailler mes cheveux. Elle y met des décorations que je ne vois pas. C'est avec un immense soulagement que je passe aussi à mes pieds ce qui ressemble à des ballerines. Après quelques autres arrangements, elle me prend par les épaules pour me guider –sûrement vers le miroir.<p>

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

La robe, plus simple que celle de la parade, possède quelque chose d'angélique.  
>Elle est blanche, m'arrive juste au-dessus du genou et se dégrade vers du bleu pâle dans le fond. Evasée, de la tulle blanche lui donne son volume. Le haut est simple avec quelques formes de fleurs formées de minuscules perles de la même couleur que le bas de la robe, avec deux bretelles blanches. La ceinture bleue elle aussi est attachée dans le dos par un petit nœud. Mes ballerines bien plus confortables et appréciables que les horribles talons hauts de Suhi ne diffèrent pas de la couleur principale de la robe. Je porte également une fine couleur de fleurs dorées, en métal. Le maquillage minimaliste met en valeur mes yeux d'un vert indescriptible.<br>Le rendu me donne un véritable aspect de douceur et de pureté. Ma styliste a parfaitement réussi son objectif.

-Es-tu assez innocente à ton goût, m'interroge Esmée avec un sourire en coin faisant rehausser ses pommettes ?

Je lui souris réellement, pour seule réponse. Comme un remerciement silencieux. Une phrase me traverse l'esprit. Une de celles qu'on n'oublie pas.

-Des fleurs dans mes cheveux, des démons dans ma tête, je murmure.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois si démoniaque que ça, Even. Mais c'est une très belle  
>illustration tout de même ! Concentre toi sur le côté ''fleurs dans les cheveux'' aujourd'hui.<p>

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Esmée me glisse à l'oreille, complice :

-Je veux les voir sortir leurs mouchoirs. 

Lorsque j'entre dans l'ascenseur, je dévisage Blain. Sa styliste a également réussi à le mettre parfaitement en valeur. Il porte un pantalon blanc, une chemise blanche aux détails dorés sur le col, une veste dorée et une cravate détachée rouge.

Blain fera des merveilles au Capitole, surtout auprès des femmes. Il les fera toutes craquer, ces femmes fragiles, avec sa carrure, ses yeux vairons mystérieux, ses cheveux bruns légèrement décoiffés, sa tenue l'avantageant et son sourire charmeur. Ma sœur et mon hôtesse m'observent avec attention. Ma sœur me complimente d'un sourire. Les sœurs n'ont parfois pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Même Suhi semble plutôt contente.  
>Blain me jauge de ses deux têtes supplémentaires et piaille :<p>

-Je me demande qui de nous deux ils préféreront.

-Tu veux me défier, Amill ? je demande avec un petit rire en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Avec plaisir, Anthlay, répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et nous nous alignons avec les autres tributs pour monter sur le plateau. Après notre passage, nous serons tous assis en demi-cercle pour le restant des interviews. La mienne sera avant celle de Blain et des tributs du district Douze. J'observe discrètement les autres candidats. Les tenues de certains sortent immédiatement du lot. Du côté provocant et séducteur au manque d'inspiration de quelques stylistes, rien ne manque.

Le grand Cirque illumine la nuit noire et les spectateurs trépignent d'impatience de faire plus ample connaissance avec les vingt-quatre prochains participants de leurs jeux favoris. Les stylistes et autres invités de marque sont installés au premier rang. La présence d'Esmée non loin de moi me rassure : je pourrais me rattacher à son regard si je perds pied. Ses yeux ont cette lueur de bienveillance tellement semblable à celle de ma grand-mère. L'animation remplit la ville entière, les cris retentissent de toutes les avenues. Ces jeux sont une fête dont nous sommes les attractions. Ce soir, nous serons vus dans les douze Districts de Panem, par des millions de personnes. Certains pourraient trouver cela excitant, d'autres effrayant, mais sauf exceptions, tous les tributs souhaiteraient être ailleurs en ce moment même. Je partage pleinement cet avis.

Caesar Flickerman arrive sur le plateau avec son habituel sourire figé et son teint blâfard. Je souris à la pensée qu'il effrayait Willow dès qu'elle le voyait aux Jeux. L'apparence du présentateur n'a pas changé pendant ces quarante ans de cérémonies. Ses cheveux, ses paupières et ses lèvres sont verts pomme, cette année. Avec son costume bleu électrique, le résultat est quelque peu troublant et épileptique.

Après son traditionnel petit discours, il annonce la fille du district Un qui avance sur scène en faisant de grands signes de la main, abordant un grand sourire et une démarche assurée. Ses cheveux roux retombent dans de belles boucles disciplinées sur ses épaules. Sa robe bleue fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Son aisance face à la scène me déstabilise quelque peu.  
>Trois minutes après le début de son interview, un gong retentit et la rousse quitte la scène sous les applaudissements. Le fait que nous soyons chronométrés montre notre importance pour le Capitole.<br>Le tribut masculin du Un s'exprime aussi facilement que sa comparse. Je suis bien obligée d'avouer qu'il est mignon et que ses beaux yeux bleus translucides sont déstabilisants. Il a un rire clair, un sourire naturel et une position détendue qui doivent le faire adorer par tous. Il n'a que quatorze ans, est mince, mais ses bras sur les accoudoirs trahissent sa forme physique. Après lui, les deux machines du Deux sont également intimidantes. La fille, de peau noire avec une robe rouge sang et un chignon regroupant ses tresses africaines, n'hésite pas à parler de ses chances de gagner. De même pour le garçon du même district, de dix-huit ans, qui précise ne pas s'être porter volontaire sans raison, connaissant ses capacités.  
>Je frisonne plusieurs fois malgré moi.<br>Les tributs du district Trois n'apportent aucune surprise. Ils sont lisses et ennuyeux. Leur manque de confiance se fait ressentir dans leurs bredouillements et dans leur manière de triturer leurs mains.  
>Fisher, du district Quatre, ment en disant qu'il s'est porté volontaire pour protéger un ami. Ses cheveux asymétriques ont été recoupés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Finnick à parler de ma stratégie à ses tributs…<br>S'enchaîne le district Cinq. Puis, le Six. Le discours de Shae est assez confus et Caesar semble parfois mal à l'aise face à elle. Cependant, elle reste charmante et assez souriante, avec ses belles fossettes. Dire que je suis sûrement une des seules à avoir conscience de son talent. C'est sans conteste un avantage considérable dans la course à la victoire. Mais la prendre comme alliée ne serait-il pas de la manipulation ? Je doute qu'elle puisse se battre et survivre aux Jeux. Ma protection pourrait peut-être lui être une bonne aide. J'apprends qu'elle a quinze ans et qu'elle est l'ainée de sa famille de quatre enfants, avec deux frères et une sœur.  
>C'est ensuite le tour du district Sept puis du Huit.<br>Le Neuf. Kazia, âgée de douze ans et un mois, est la plus jeune tribut de ces jeux. Je suis la troisième de ce classement. Concernant Eliott, ses traces de brûlures en cicatrisation sur le visage et le cou ont été masquées par ses préparateurs. Il évite les questions et se centre sur les jeux.  
>Vient le Dix. Plus que deux passages et ce sera le mien. La panique me gagne alors que la boule dans mon ventre grandit. Outre des exposés face à ma classe et une pièce de théâtre à l'école, je n'ai jamais parlé en public. Mes jeux sont une représentation, jusqu'à présent. Ce soir, la salle est pleine. Le grand Panem nous regarde derrière sa télévision ou sur des écrans géants. Des millions de personnes regardent les interviews qui se succèdent des vingt-quatre participants de cette célébration répétitive. Les acteurs d'un grand classique.<br>_Le Onze. __  
><em>  
>-Sa Moisson nous a tous fait mal au cœur… Accueillez Even Anthlay !<p>

Après une profonde respiration, je me mets dans la peau de mon personnage. Je dois m'oublier totalement. Je dois faire attention à mes mots et à me maîtriser si vient une question fâcheuse. Je m'avance vers le centre du plateau d'un pas hésitant sous les applaudissements, un peu plus faibles que pour certains. Caesar me baise la main et me sourit. Je m'assieds comme une dame, selon les conseils avisés de Suhi et Caesar m'interroge :

-Il est un peu triste de dire que ta mentor est ta sœur. (Il se tourne vers le public) Effectivement, Joyce Anthlay a gagné les Soixante troisième Hunger Games. Penses-tu pouvoir faire de même cette année ?

Il m'adresse un grand sourire, mais ses yeux trahissent le fait qu'il ne croit pas du tout en moi.

-Je l'aimerais, mais… Je ne le peux pas. Je n'en suis pas capable.

Un silence pesant traverse l'assemblée. Je me dois de pleurer, maintenant. Je repense à ces moments tristes que j'aie vécu. Toutes ses pensées ravivent une horrible douleur dans ma poitrine, à nouveau. Je crois distinguer une certaine tristesse derrière le sourire de Caesar. Il lance à l'attention du public :

-Mais sa bouille lui permettra de survivre avec les sponsors ! N'est-elle pas adorable ?

Le public lui répond par de grands cris et je leur fais mon plus beau sourire en séchant une larme avec mon poignet.

-Ta Moisson m'a rendu très triste, Even.

-Pareillement, Caesar.

Aucune émotion dans ma voix, aucun sourire, juste quelques rires fusant dans la salle en guise de réponse. Je décide de continuer, de profiter de l'occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être pas :

-Je ne voulais pas causer le chagrin du deuil dans ma famille. Nous avons eu énormément de chance avec le retour de Joyce. Nous avons vécu le chagrin durant les semaines des Jeux. Nous n'osions quitter la maison, ne voulant pas recevoir la pitié des voisins, nous demandant comment nous nous en sortions alors qu'ils étaient juste secrètement heureux que ce ne soit pas leur enfant cette année. Je ne voulais pas laisser un douloureux souvenir à mon père, mon frère et mes deux sœurs. Je sais que je ne reviendrais pas. J'ai crié à cause de la panique, de la terreur. Imaginez-vous une seconde entendre votre nom et savoir pertinemment que vous n'avez aucune chance de revenir. Imaginez-vous.

Les larmes ruissellent maintenant sur mes joues, sans me forcer. J'ai déballé ce que j'avais sur le cœur, en un peu plus poétique et un peu moins violent. J'aurais aimé crier, leur balancer des injures et leur décrire mes sentiments de rage. Cette énergie dans mon corps qui envahit la moindre parcelle de mon être et en conquiert la tête jusqu'aux doigts. _Calme-toi, Even.  
><em>  
>-J'imagine parfaitement, Even. Cependant, je suis certain que tu as une chance de revenir chez toi. Peut-être minime, sans vouloir t'offenser, mais je suis sûr que tu peux le faire.<p>

Le menteur. Il pense juste que je vais mourir au bain de sang. D'ici deux ans, il m'aura oublié comme tous ce public. Je lui rends quand même un petit sourire un peu triste.

-Un détail m'échappe cependant… Tu n'as pas cité ta mère. Tu as parlé de ton père, de tes frères et sœurs, mais pas d'elle.

Je peux achever le public avec cette réaction. Clouer le spectacle à mon avantage. C'est si douloureux, cependant. Je ne veux pas perdre la face et être en position de faiblesse réellement.

-Elle est décédée quand j'avais neuf ans.

Je baisse les yeux et ne me soucie pas de mes larmes. J'entends de nombreux murmures. Je dois continuer.

-Ma sœur n'a jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir, ma mère nous ayant quitté pendant ses jeux… En rentrant de l'école, avec ma petite sœur, je croisais parfois des mères avec leurs enfants dans les bras. Une sensation de manque m'étouffait et me serrait la gorge en me rendant compte que lorsque je passerais la porte, la mienne ne serait plus là… Qu'elle n'y serait plus jamais.

Caesar me prend la main et m'adresse un regard qui me signale de continuer. Je dois inventer. S'il savait tout ce que j'ai envie de lui cracher en ce moment. C'est son maudit Capitole qui l'a tuée, ses pacificateurs qui l'ont abattue d'une balle dans la tête. Je me souviens de la peur qu'elle masquait. De l'air impassible et froid de son meurtrier. De mon cri déchirant. La scène défile derrière mes paupières. Je dois rester maître de moi-même. Je respire profondément avant de relever mes yeux vers Caesar, et de lui mentir, d'une voix brisée :

-Elle est décédée d'une grippe foudroyante. Il m'est impossible de chasser les images de sa maladie, de ses hallucinations. Seule la mort pourra les effacer et me permettre de retrouver ma mère. Mais je veux entendre le rire de Willow, revoir les grands yeux verts de Joyce, embêter Joshua quand il est avec sa petite amie, haïr mon père. Je veux vivre tout simplement.

Le public est ému tout comme le présentateur qui essuie une larme du revers de la manche de son costume. Je regarde Esmée qui a aussi les larmes aux yeux. Je garde un sourire triste sur mon visage.  
>Caesar me dit doucement :<p>

-Tu as vécu tant de choses affreuses… Tu es si mignonne, je fonds complétement. Et tout le reste de Panem avec je parie.

Des cris dans le public lui répondent que oui. Dire que j'ai vécu l'horreur et y serait encore confrontée demain.

-Essaye de nous revenir, me dit Caesar. Pour ta mère.

Sur ce, l'entièreté du public se lève et se met à applaudir et à crier. Bien plus qu'à mon arrivée. J'ai réussi. Caesar lève ma main et hurle pour couvrir le bruit :

- Even Anthlay !

Lorsque je pars, j'entends encore longuement des cris dans le public. Le piège se referme sur eux comme sur un petit animal, qu'on pourra bientôt dévorer.  
>J'adresse un regard à Blain alors que je lui cède ma place. Alors que j'ai joué sur l'émotion, je devine qu'il va utiliser son charme et sa confiance en lui pour se faire une place parmi les préférés.<br>Je ne me trompe pas. Le brun rit avec César, répond positivement quand celui-ci lui demande s'il est célibataire déclenchant des cris avant de lancer un clin d'œil au public, parle de son attachement pour sa famille et de sport. Il quitte la scène sous une salve d'applaudissements. Je suis moi-même impressionnée par tant d'assurance. Il a même mis plus d'ambiance que les carrières, avec son humour et son sourire.  
>A la fin des interviews, nous sommes accueillis par une Suhi surexcitée, une Joyce émue et soulagée ainsi que nos stylistes respectifs. Ma mentor se tourne vers moi la première, les larmes aux yeux :<p>

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

Je devine que le fait d'avoir parlé de ses jeux et de notre mère l'affecte légèrement. Blain me donne une tape sur l'épaule et me complimente d'un :

-Tu as gagné cette fois-ci. Ils sont littéralement tous tombé dans ton piège à la noix. Félicitations Anthlay.

Je lui souris, mauvaise. Ma prestation de ce soir devait être émouvante, il est vrai. Cependant, les quelques larmes à la fin était belles et bien réelles quoi qu'un peu forcées : j'ai du mal à pleurer habituellement. Me remémorer cela, exprimer mes émotions et inventer une mort différente m'a réellement éprouvée.

-J'y ai cru, se contente d'ajouter Esmée avec un sourire. Je suis difficile à convaincre, pourtant.

Mon hôtesse s'exclame à son tour :

-Je t'assure que de nombreuses personnes avaient les larmes aux yeux ! Mon amie Irma pleurait à chaudes larmes ce qui faisait couler tout son mascara. Le résultat était bien laid !

Elles félicitent ensuite Blain et je fais de même. Il a lui aussi offert une belle prestation ce soir. Je suis certaine que le public l'adore maintenant. Je me demande si nous avons une côte de popularité, quelque part au Capitole, dans leurs étranges manigances de préparation des jeux.  
>Nous quittons le Grand Cirque pour retourner à la Tour des Entraînements et notre appartement. Pour une dernière nuit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce (long) chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me partager votre avis en review: il compte beaucoup pour moi et m'aide à progresser! Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir :) <strong>  
><strong>Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus rapide que celui-ci (et un peu plus court). <strong>  
><strong>Les jeux se rapprochent... Tic tac, tic tac...<strong>  
><strong>A bientôt!<strong> 


End file.
